


Changes

by bootsy_mine



Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsy_mine/pseuds/bootsy_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have a way of changing enemies can become friends and friends can become lovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own 21 Jump Street or any of its characters. This is a fanfiction written for fun. No profit is being made.

Tom tied the bandana on the top of his head and viewed his appearance in the mirror. Beneath the bandana was a tough looking face and a young man dressed in a t-shirt with a pair of worn, ripped Levis and an old worn out flannel tied around the waist. The look was completed with a jeans vest thrown over his brown suede jacket and brown leather work boots.

Tom Hanson stared at the image of Tommy McQuaid and wondered how bad this investigation would get. The last time he’d gone undercover as a McQuaid was in a juvenile detention center. He’d survived physically but the lock-up had taken a toll on him mentally and he wasn’t ready to resume the persona despite knowing the cover was not responsible for the mental abuse he’d undergone.

“Yo, Tommy you ready?” Doug’s voice called impatiently from outside the locker room.

Tom took a deep breath; he knew he could do this. He would not be alone this time. They were going into a high school. Doug would not suffer from claustrophobia and abandon him. He would not have to fight or risk rape or worse. They would go into the school, find out who was selling drugs to the children, turning teenage girls and boys into prostitutes, and then he would be able to prosecute the pushers and pedophiles and move onto a new persona, one that did not hold so many negative memories. 

There had been good times as a McQuaid. He and Doug were more like brothers than partners. It had been fun in the past. He could do this.

“Coming,” Hanson answered turning away from his reflection and immersing himself into his McQuaid persona adopting a slouch and strut.

“Damn, for such a pretty boy you sure look tough,” Booker teased shoulder checking him when they passed in the doorway. Tom turned and catching Doug’s eye raised his brows slightly in signal. Doug smirked in response. Before Booker knew what was happening, he found himself flying through the air and hitting the floor.

Doug and Tom smiled at one another playfully exchanging their McQuaid hand slaps and a whispered “ha.”

Booker growled, “You will pay for that.”

“But not today,” Doug chuckled waggling his fingers at Booker instead of verbalizing his goodbye.

Looking at Booker lying at his feet, Tom chuckled and decided that it might not be so bad being a McQuaid again after all.

Booker deserved a little payback. He’d known Doug was losing it. He’d promised Tom that he’d be there to watch his back. After he got transferred out, he’d left Tom alone knowing what the detention center was like and knowing that Tom would be vulnerable. Why hadn’t Booker sent in help? He didn’t blame Doug. Doug was locked up in an insane asylum until Fuller had gotten back from his vacation and learned that his officers were sent in without his approval. Fuller had gotten him out but not soon enough.

Tom and Booker had a tumultuous relationship right from the start and just when they’d been starting to form a friendship, he’d abandoned Tom knowing he was in a time of need.

Booker was going in as a jock and working the case from the other side. His partner was a new transfer, Kati Rocky who was going in as a cheerleader. Kati was pretty and fun but she had not yet been tested in the Jump Street field. Tom fully intended to have fun and take his pound of flesh for the past slight now that Booker was the one who was vulnerable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own 21 Jump Street or any of its characters. This is a fanfiction written for fun. No profit is being made.

Dennis picked himself up off the locker room floor and put on a crisp white t-shirt and new pair of faded jeans without any holes or tears. He carefully fixed his hair into a neat and tidy style completing his look with new Nikes and a letterman’s jacket. He missed his trademark leather but for this assignment he needed to look preppy, something he absolutely hated. He knew Hanson was going to be pushing his buttons every step of the way.

As if Hanson needed to do anything to push his buttons. Just a look at the other officer was enough to get his motor revving. Though he’d not admitted it to anyone in the Jump Street program, Booker was bi-sexual. While he favored women, he still noticed attractive men and Tom Hanson was head and shoulders above most men when it came to the looks department.

Sighing at his reflection in the mirror, he turned his attention to his new partner. Kati was a petite, pretty little blond thing with a gorgeous smile and lot of energy. Under normal circumstances, he’d be looking forward to flirting with her and seeing how far he could get her to go for the assignment. But seeing Tom in his McQuaid persona had brought back a flood of memories. They’d been locked up together in juvenile detention. Tom had admitted that Doug was losing it and Dennis had promised to have his back. For the first time since he’d joined Jump Street Tom had smiled at him and trusted him. They’d been sitting together on Doug’s lower bunk, each wrapped only in a towel with wet hair dripping from recent showers.

Tom had looked positively beautiful. It had taken all of Dennis’s willpower not to pull him into a hug. But Dennis had managed to play it cool. He’d walked away and procured sleeping pills for Doug. He’d never forget Tom’s anger with him and refusal to take them. Then Matty had set-up Tom and everything went to shit. Tom was sent to solitary confinement, Doug was sent to an insane asylum and Harry and he were transferred to another facility.

Dennis had been helpless to get help to Tom. He and Harry had to start over and earn trust in their new facility before he got phone privileges and was able to get a hold of Fuller. Fuller had pulled him and Harry out and found out where they’d put Doug but it had been harder for him to get Tom out. He knew Tom blamed him for what he went through. The haunted look in Hanson’s eyes was a painful memory of his failure to protect Tom.

“Are you coming out or do I need to come in after you?” Katie’s amused voice broke into his dark thoughts.

“On my way,” Booker answered putting on a smirk and heading out. Kati was waiting for him just outside the locker room. She was a vision in her tight cheerleader sweater and short cheerleader skirt. But Dennis hardly noticed since Hanson was currently sitting cross legged on top of Doug’s desk playing at a pushing match with his partner. In an effort to ignore what he didn’t want to see, he forced his attention back to his current partner.

“I’m going to enjoy this assignment,” he confided as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her against his side.

Dennis didn’t notice the momentary look of distress that passed over Tom’s face but Doug picked up on it immediately. Assuming Tom had interest in Kati and Booker was trying to steal her, Doug felt the need to defend Tom’s interests.

“Hey pretty girl, what cha doin’ with that mook?” Doug asked sticking out a foot in an effort to trip Booker on his way past.

Booker tripped but managed to right himself and might have been alright if Hanson hadn’t chosen that moment to slap his ass. Tom’s hand on his ass caused his blood to immediately flow south making him dizzy and throwing off his balance. Booker found himself stumbling and ended up sitting on the floor of the squad room for a second time that day.

“The McQuaid Brothers! Ha!” Doug and Tom shouted in unison sharing a high five.

“Shouldn’t the McQuaid brothers ha be getting to school?” Fuller questioned offering a hand to Dennis to help him back to his feet.

“McQuaids don’t start school on-time,” Doug retorted.

“Yeah, but ah jocks and sexy little cheerleaders do so off to school for you little boy and girl,” Tom added.

Kati blushed, surprised at all the sudden attention. Dennis wrapped an arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear as he led her towards his Cadillac for a ride to school.

Dennis heard Doug’s concerned tone as he asked Tommy if he was ok.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own 21 Jump Street or any of its characters. This is a fanfiction written for fun. No profit is being made.

Mr. Clinton was standing at the board writing out the problems when Doug and Tom burst into the classroom.

Kati let out a soft snicker as the girls around her sighed in appreciation of Tom’s appearance and the soft whispers began including “Who is that?” “He’s gorgeous!” “I wonder if he’s got a girlfriend?” “A guy that pretty probably has a boyfriend.” “Who cares I’d do him any way I could get him.”

Dennis took Kati’s hand into his and kissed the back of it raising an eyebrow. Kati smiled back and gave his hand an unconscious squeeze.

“Gentlemen, welcome to Algebra 2. We’re just reviewing some basic functions.” Mr. Clinton greeted. “Please take a seat.”

The only empty seats were both in the front row. Without hesitation, the McQuaids walked to the back of the classroom. Doug picked up a skinny kid by the back of his collar and pointed to the front of the room. The youth took the hint and hurried to a seat in the front allowing Doug to slide into the now vacant seat. Tom leaned on Doug’s desk crossing his arms and looking at the student in the desk next to him. This student was less eager to give up his seat at the rear of the classroom.

“I think you’d be more comfortable up front,” Tom hinted.

“I’d say you need to see the math practice more than I do,” the foolish student disagreed.

Mr. Clinton smiled. “Well let’s test that theory. Mr. ah McQuaid. Come solve the problem on the board. If your answer is correct Mr. Brooks will relinquish his seat in the rear of the classroom to you but if you are unable to solve the problem, you will sit at the front of the class.”

Tom rolled his eyes before answering, “Ok.”

Every eye in the class watched as Tom strutted up to the blackboard and took the piece of chalk from the teacher. He glanced at the problem.

If f(x) = 3x + 2 and g(x) = 4 – 5x

find (f + g)(x), (f – g)(x), (f×g)(x), and (f / g)(x).

Immediately Tom began scribbling.  
(f + g)(x) = f(x) + g(x) = [3x + 2] + [4 – 5x] = 3x – 5x + 2 + 4 = –2x + 6  
(f – g)(x) = f(x) – g(x) = [3x + 2] – [4 – 5x] = 3x + 5x + 2 – 4 = 8x – 2  
(f×g)(x) = [f(x)][g(x)] = (3x + 2)(4 – 5x) = 12x + 8 – 15x2 – 10x  
= –15x2 + 2x + 8

“It looks like you’ll be getting a front row seat for the balance of the year, Mr. Brooks.” Mr. Clinton informed the unfortunate student looking at Tom with a pleased smile.

Tom sauntered to his newly earned seat and high fived Doug before claiming his new seat.

“Would you be interested in joining the mathletes, Mr. McQuaid?” Mr. Clinton asked.

Tom glanced up at the teacher in surprise, “Mathletes? Really?”

“So you’re joining?” Mr. Clinton tried to confirm looking thrilled.

“I don’t do math,” Tommy disagreed.

“But you just solved the problem in 3.3 seconds.” Mr. Clinton pointed out.

“I just wanted a seat in the back,” Tom mumbled slouching down in his chair.

“Yeah, you don’t want him, his parole officer won’t let him cross state lines yet,” Doug added helpfully.

The teacher visibly paled before turning back to the board and putting up another problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The math problem and its solution was copied from purple math - a wonderful tutoring site online.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own 21 Jump Street or any of its characters. This is a fanfiction written for fun. No profit is being made.

By the time the lunch break arrived, Kati was feeling very tired and rather frustrated. In the role of cheerleader, she was expected to be energetic and upbeat promoting school spirit and leading others to do the same. All Kati wanted to do was take a nap. When he wasn’t sulking, Booker was being overly flirtatious. It was obvious that he was using her to try to make Hanson jealous with limited success.

Fortunately the McQuaids were not in their last 2 classes and Booker had been able to focus on the reason they were really in the school. He’d made contact with Danny, one of the suspected dealers and was making some inroads.

Kati set a salad on her tray, picked it up, and sat at a table with several other cheerleaders and members of the football team. A linebacker slid further down the bench until he was so close his thigh was pressed against hers. 

“Do you have a boyfriend?” the linebacker asked looking more at her breast than her eyes.

“Yes, I’m going with Dennis Brower,” Kati answered with a smile expecting the linebacker to give her some space.

“Why do you want to go with a little guy like him when you could go with a big guy like me?” the linebacker continued.

The McQuaids entered the lunch room and began picking things off various students’ trays as they passed. Tommy opened chocolate milk and took a sip as Doug shoved a whole slice of pizza into his mouth in one bite.

“Because, I love him.” Kati shrugged hoping the big dumb jock would soon take the hint.

“Well, maybe you’d love me more,” the linebacker suggested rubbing a hand up and down her thigh.

“Maybe I wouldn’t,” Kati countered removing the offending hand.

“Well, let’s test out that theory,” the linebacker suggested pulling Kati in for a kiss. 

Kati pushed and struggled against the stronger boy trying to break his hold on her and gain her freedom. As she opened her mouth to scream, he shoved his tongue in choking her in his enthusiasm.

“Does it look like this little Twinkie is having fun to you?” Doug’s voice asked much to Kati’s relief.

“The Twinkie’s not enjoying herself and the dink is too stupid to realize it.” Tom’s voice responded.

“A dink?” Doug questioned as Kati wondered why they were having a discussion instead of pulling the jerk off of her when she was suffocating.

At last she felt the jerk’s head pulled away from her and she was able to breathe in some much needed oxygen.

“A dink,” Tom confirmed as the linebacker finally noticed the McQuaids, mostly due to Tom’s having pulled him away from Kati’s lips by his hair, and stood up to tower over Tom with a red enraged face.

“See, he’s a dink,” Tom pointed out to Doug sounding very pleased with himself.

The linebacker pulled back his arm and attempted to punch Tom in the face. Tom stood his ground unflinching as Doug’s meaty hand intercepted the fist, stopping it within a half inch of Tom’s eye.

“No one touches my brother,” Doug growled squeezing the fist so that Kati could hear cracking.

Tom smirked and winked as he stated, “My brother’s a bit protective of my face.”

“I can see why,” a red headed cheerleader named Sheila sighed in appreciation.

Kati stifled a laugh as she saw the slight blush staining Tom’s cheeks.

Tom glanced around the lunch table and swiped a cookie off the linebacker’s tray taking a bite as he tilted his head slightly to left. Doug nodded.

“Leave the Twinkie alone,” Doug advised playfully smacking the linebacker’s forehead before following Tommy across the lunchroom and joining him at a table where several stoner kids were drinking cokes.

“Damn punks think they can threaten me, I don’t think so,” the linebacker growled.

“You want me to take the little one so we can teach um a lesson?” Jared, the quarterback asked.

“Yeah, no punk is gonna tell me who I can and can’t kiss.” The linebacker agreed.

“It’s on,” Jared stated cracking his knuckles and standing up looking menacingly towards the McQuaids.

“Hey fellas what’s up?” Dennis asked joining the table by plopping down next to Kati and placing a kiss on her cheek.

“Those new punks threatened Paulie,” Jared informed Dennis.

“Assholes,” Dennis muttered, “why would they threaten you?”

“Paulie was defending your girl, they called her a Twinkie.” Jared answered giving Kati a warning look.

“No one hassles my girl,” Dennis answered reassuringly as he wrapped a protective arm around Kati’s shoulders.

“Well maybe you should let all the guys on the team know who I belong to so no one gets the wrong idea and makes a pass at me,” Kati suggested glaring at Paulie.

“The team’s my brothers, they’d never hit on my girl. Don’t you worry baby, no one’s going to let those hoods touch you.” Dennis answered reassuringly.

“That’s right,” Jared chimed in, “we’re gonna beat their asses so they learn to keep their slimy fingers off what’s ours.”

“I’m in, tell me where and when,” Dennis joined.

“Now, we’ll take them out by the dumpsters where the losers go to shoot up,” Paulie suggested.

“Let’s go,” Dennis agreed following the two larger football jocks towards the back of the lunchroom.

Kati debated a moment whether she should follow or not watching with apprehension.

A hand on her arm brought her attention to her fellow cheerleader. “It’ll be ok, Kati. Now that Paulie knows you belong to Dennis he’ll lay off. Just don’t tell Dennis or there will be trouble on the team and we need the guys united to beat Bayside.”

Kati nodded her understanding, “Do you wanna go watch?” 

Sheila shook her head, “They won’t kill the punks or anything but it won’t be pretty. Black eyes and bloody noses will abound.”

“Yeah, and it’s not easy getting blood out of our uniforms,” a pretty brunette cheerleader named Lauren added.

Kati shrugged and turned her attention back to her salad. She’d find out what happened during the fight later at the squad room and staying would definitely get her in thick with her fellow cheerleaders.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own 21 Jump Street or any of its characters. This is a fanfiction written for fun. No profit is being made.

Doug watched the three football players heading their way with a thrill of anticipation. A rumble was in the air and it filled him with energy. Being a McQuaid was a blast. He could act up in all the ways he always wanted to and there were no consequences because acting like an asshole was sort of his job. 

“Nobody tells a Lion what to do. We are the kings of this jungle and its time you stoners learned that lesson.” Jared informed Tom while avoiding looking at Doug.

“Well, if a lion ever shows up I’ll remember that,” Doug stated casually resting an arm on Tom’s shoulder in a nonchalant way that Tom knew meant the guy was risking getting a beating.

“Don’t do it,” Tom mumbled to Jared knowing the arrogant teen would never take his advice but feeling a moral obligation to warn him before he ended up with a thrashing.

“Oh the pretty boy thinks I’ll be intimidated by him?” Jared crowed. “I could take you with one hand tied behind my back.”

“No, the pretty boy’s mine. You help Paulie with the big boy,” Dennis added nodding towards Doug.

Tom smirked, “Where and when?”

“Behind the dumpster and right now, son.” Paulie jeered.

“Rumble?” Tom queried looking at Doug.

“Rumble.” Doug agreed turning and walking towards the door as though turning his back on the enraged teens was of no concern to him.

“Nice place, you hang out here a lot?” Tom quipped when they reached the dumpsters followed by a crowd of students eager to watch the fight.

“Nah, only when I’m meeting your mother for my weekly blow-job.” Dennis retorted.

Tom glared at Dennis. He’d intended to go easy on his fellow cop and just spar a bit but the word blow-job brought forth a memory of the juvenile lock-up and Tom remembered how Booker knew he needed help and had abandoned him. He’d left him to the mercy of those raping, murderous teens. And he hadn’t learned from his mistake. He was doing the same thing to his new partner Kati. He and Doug shouldn’t have had to risk blowing their cover to save her from the dink that was forcing his tongue down her throat. Dennis was supposed to be by her side watching her back. What the hell was wrong with that guy? He was not trustworthy at all. How could he not watch out for his partner? Tom was going to teach him a lesson about not leaving a man behind.

Without any preemptive warning, Tom pulled back his arm and punched Dennis as hard as he could right on the chin. Unprepared, Dennis was knocked back and landed on his ass. Before he could right himself, the fight was on. Paulie was pounding on Doug and Doug was pounding right back. Jared had immediately taken Dennis’s place and had already delivered a blow to Tom’s stomach doubling him over. Jared grabbed Tom’s arms holding him from behind. 

“Get him Brower; knock the pretty right off his face.” Jared howled.  
Feeling pissed over the pot shot Tommy took, Dennis pulled back delivering a punch to Tom’s left eye. Dennis threw several punches landing on Tom’s nose, mouth, chin and another to the stomach. Tom pulled free when Doug avoided Paulie long enough to deliver a shot to the side of Jared’s head disorienting him momentarily.

Now free, Tom let lose his mounting frustration from everything he went through alone in the lock-up. Each punch to Dennis tender stomach and chest removing another feeling of resentment until all his anger and feelings of abandonment subsided. He could feel Dennis landing blows in return and felt shooting pain as his kneecap sustained a blow that had to have caused damage because Tom was unable to put weight on that leg after the blow but he barely registered the pain, his rage too great. When his rage had finally run its course, Tom looked down at Dennis’s body slumped in front of the dumpster. Tom was slightly relieved to hear Booker groan.

“You’ll pay for this McQuaids,” Jared hissed as he and Paulie helped Booker to his feet and limped away.

Doug and Tom called after the fleeing teens, “The McQuaid Brothers! Ha!” giving one another playful slaps. The students who’d come to watch the fight began to slowly disperse as there wasn’t anything left to see.

With the violence finally over, Doug gave Tom a critical look over. Booker had not gone easy on his partner. Tom’s left eye was already discolored and swelling. Blood was running from his nose and his lip was split. Tom seemed to be standing slightly hunched as though experiencing pain in his mid-section and all his weight was being held on his left leg and his right leg was looking sort of funny with a weird lump on the side.

The remaining crowd was finally trickling away so Doug leaned forward to whisper in Tom’s ear, “You okay man?”

Tom shook his head slightly whispering back, “Don’t say anything until they’ve all left and then I need your help.”

“What the hell did that asshole do to you?” Doug growled when the last student left.

“Dislocated my kneecap,” Tom admitted his face pale around the bruising.

“Tommy we got to take you to the nurse,” Doug demanded.

“No, just help me pop it back into place,” Tom quickly disagreed.

“But Tommy,” Doug worried.

“The McQuaids don’t trust school nurses. We’re rough and tough.” Tom reminded weakly.

“But there could be permanent damage,” Doug disagreed.

“There’s not, he just knocked it out of place with his kick, the sissy,” Tom tried to be humorous but it was obvious he was in a lot of pain.

“What do I need to do?” Doug asked biting his lower lip.

“Help me sit and keep the leg straight,” Tom directed.

Doug helped Tom to get into a sitting position against the dumpster keeping the leg straight.

“Now, cut my jeans so you can see what you’re doing,” Tom ordered.

Doug pulled out a pocket knife and cut a vertical hole from just above Tom’s knee to just below; once that was accomplished he cut a second strip away just above the knee. Doug turned a bit green as he saw the knee cap to the left side of the knee.

“Slowly rub at it pushing it back until it goes into place.” Tom encouraged.

Doug pushed with his fingers and felt Tom jolt in pain. “We got to take you to the nurse.”

“Halfway there Doug.” Tom disagreed.

“I can’t,” Doug shook his head unable to cause Hanson anymore pain than he was already in.

Tom used his own hand and slowly rubbed and pushed until the kneecap was once again in the center of his knee.

“I want to tape it in place; it’ll help me support it so I can walk until after school and then I’ll get it checked out.” Tom promised.

“Okay,” Doug pulled out a roll of duct tape and carefully wrapped it around Tom’s leg above and below the knee. Then he helped Tom back on his feet. “How does it feel?”

“Stabbing pain that’s throbbing up and down my leg,” Tom grimaced.

“Tommy you have to go to the nurse,” Doug advised.

“It’ll be okay; it’s just like when you pop a shoulder out. It hurts like hell but it’ll subside.” Tom insisted.

“Okay, Tom. You need help getting to class?” Doug questioned.

Tom took a deep breath and put weight on his leg. His face went even paler white but he was able to put weight on the leg.

“Yeah, help me get there. I’ll be fine by the time the next class is over.” Tom assured.

Doug helped Tom limp to their next class and the two took their seats in the back of the room. Tom looked around and mumbled to Doug, “Where are our opponents?”

Doug looked and was annoyed to see Kati sitting with her fellow cheerleaders and Booker suspiciously missing.

“Hey Twinkie, where’s your namby-pamby boy toy?” Doug called out to Kati.

“You thugs beat the shit out of him,” Kati answered sounding furious, “the nurse sent him to the hospital for x-rays.”

“X-rays?” Tom asked trying to sound impressed but coming across as more concerned.

“Yeah, the nurse thinks he may have some cracked ribs,” Kati added looking worried.

“Impressive, I didn’t know you had it in ya,” Doug smirked at Tom only his eyes showing his genuine surprise and concern.

“Hey don’t worry Twinkie, we’ll make sure you get home okay,” Tom called in a teasing manner but really making sure Kati knew she had back-up despite Dennis leaving her alone at the school.

“I don’t need anything from you,” Kati sneered playing the part of a preppy cheerleader but her eyes were grateful and let Tom know the message was not only received but appreciated.

“We’ll be under the bleachers after your practice if you decide you want to ride with some real men,” Doug teased with a wink.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own 21 Jump Street or any of its characters. This is a fanfiction written for fun. No profit is being made.

Tom was relieved when the final bell sounded ending the day. Now, he just had to get through Kati’s cheerleading practice and he’d be able to go to the hospital and have his knee x-rayed.

“You should go get that knee checked out and I’ll keep an eye out for Kati,” Doug offered.

“We are partners, we stay together,” Tom disagreed. “Besides you’re looking a little beat up yourself there, you may need some back-up too.”

Doug smiled at his partner and patted him on the back gently, “Can you see with that swollen face and black eye?”

“I’m sure it looks worse than it feels,” Tom reassured.

Doug frowned but didn’t push, he knew Hanson well enough to know the more he pushed the more stubborn his partner would become. 

The two officers positioned themselves comfortably under the bleachers and watched as Kati jumped, cartwheeled and cheered along with the high school girls.

Several girls kept trying to see beneath the bleachers and worked a little bit harder than usual to make their kicks higher and their breasts bouncier in an effort to lure the McQuaids out of hiding but Doug and Tom weren’t interested in high school girls and found it easy to ignore the antics.

The practice was uneventful, unless you count the tumbling of several pyramids, and after an hour and a half the girls called it quits in favor of going out for pizza. Kati begged off claiming she was worried about her boyfriend and was going to his house to see if he was okay.

Doug and Tom followed her at a discreet distance and let her into the backseat of Tom’s mustang. Worried about Tom’s knee, Doug took the driver’s seat and let Tom ride shot gun.

“What the hell is your problem Hanson?” Kati scolded the minute they were out of ear shot of the school.

“My problem?” Tom asked in shock.

“Yes, your problem. You beat the shit out of Dennis. He deliberately said he’d fight you so that you wouldn’t have to fight and he could spar with you and you hit him so hard he thinks he has cracked ribs.” Kati complained.

“Hey, take it easy there Kati, Booker didn’t exactly hold back. He dislocated Tom’s kneecap.” Doug was quick to defend.

“He what? Why aren’t you at the hospital?” Kati worried her attention drawn to Tom.

“Doug helped me put it back in. I’ll get checked out once we drop you off at Jump Street,” Tom grumbled embarrassed by the attention.

“No he will not. Doug we’re going straight to the hospital.” Kati directed in a tone that left no room for argument.

“Now I know you and Booker have a history of fighting but what is going on with you two? You could have both done permanent damage.” Kati continued in her interrogation.

“He’s a dick,” Tom responded petulantly.

“I know he’s an arrogant prick; I work with him too. But there’s more to it than that. What the hell happened between the two of you? Lover’s spat?” Kati tried.

Doug burst out laughing as Tom’s face turned red with rage.

“They’re both straight,” Doug managed to choke out, “I know they’re both pretty but honest they don’t bat for the home team.”

Kati smiled knowingly, “Oh, I’m sorry if I was mistaken but something had to prompt that much animosity and since I’m working with you both I have a right to know.”

“It’s because of our last case that we worked together.” Tom admitted.

“What happened?” Kati asked.

“Yeah, what happened Tommy? I don’t remember anything going on with you and Booker.” Doug added.

It had been a long and painful day and Tom was at the end of his emotional rope. Closing his eyes to hold off the tears, he almost whispered, “He left me.”

“He what?” Doug prompted.

Tom took a deep breath, opened his eyes and turning to Kati he relayed, “We were sent to a juvenile lock-up. It was a hellish place. The kids were hard core criminals. We had to go in without our badges or guns. Me and Doug went in as the McQuaids and Booker and Ioke were in as the samari boys. Doug’s claustrophobic. He couldn’t handle the lock-up. I told Booker I was worried about him. Booker knew I needed help. He promised me he’d have my back if Doug lost it. He bought drugs for Doug to put him to sleep. I threw them out. I’m not giving Doug some street drug. It could’ve been tainted and killed him. I can’t believe he thought I’d give my partner an illegal substance. Anyway Matty the top thug in the place takes a dislike to us and plants the pills in our cell. Me and Doug get hauled out and one of us is getting put in solitary. I said they were mine knowing Doug couldn’t handle the tiny lockup but it didn’t matter. Doug freaked out when he was alone that night and they put him in solitary too. I could hear him screaming all night and there wasn’t anything I could do. When they finally let me out I asked what happened to my brother and they told me he was put in a mental institution. That meant I was on my own but I thought I still had Booker and Ioke to watch my back. Then I find out while I was in solitary they arranged a transfer and I was alone. He left me alone with those animals. Do you know what they do in there? It’s survival of the fittest. They fight and kill and rape and beat until there’s nothing left. Then this kid tells me to watch my back that Matty’s going to kill me.” Tom stopped talking to swallow over his dry throat.

“Booker left you alone knowing Matty was gunning for you?” Doug growled.

Tom put a hand on Doug’s thigh in a calming gesture and continued, “So I filled a sock with rocks so I’d have a weapon. When Matty came for me, I used it to beat him until he stopped coming at me. I became the new top dog. All the deviants came to me with their problems. This one kid came to me crying. They were raping him over and over every night. He wanted me to help him. Jesus Doug, he was bigger and stronger than me. I don’t know why he couldn’t defend himself. But it was gang rapes in there. He kept begging me to make them stop to kill them or him just so it would stop. I couldn’t take it. I still have nightmares about what was happening to that poor kid.” 

Tom began to sob and had to stop to compose himself before he could continue.

Kati sat silently with tears running down her cheeks suppressing her sobs so as not to interrupt.

Hanson pulled himself together and went on, “And Booker, he knew. He knew what it was like in there. He knew I was alone. He knew he abandoned me to the animals and he didn’t care. He knew and he didn’t tell Harry. Harry didn’t find out until after they got me out. He knew and he didn’t tell Doug. He didn’t even try to get Doug out. He knew and he waited three days before he called Fuller. They came for me; they were going to kill me. I got stabbed and knocked out. They thought I was dead or I would be dead.”

“I’ll kill him,” Doug growled his face red with rage.

Tom gave a lopsided smile that didn’t reach his eyes, “I’m okay, Doug.”

Doug growled and gripped the wheel tighter but nodded his ascent.

“When we saw you getting harassed in the lunchroom, we thought Booker would step in but he was nowhere to be found. I thought maybe he needed the bathroom or something but he didn’t show up until long after we’d defused the situation. So I know it wasn’t just that he hates me. Booker doesn’t care about his partner. He doesn’t follow the code. He didn’t watch your back. I got pissed so when he wanted to fight, I fought.” Tom answered.

“Oh Hanson, I understand why you were angry but I think you should talk to Booker. I don’t think he abandoned you. I’m sure there’s a reason. He didn’t leave me without back-up. We talked about it first. Danny invited him to go have a smoke in the boys room. I told him to go since it was our first opportunity to make contact that he should go and I would be fine. He was the one left in a potentially dangerous position without back-up, not me.” Kati reassured.

“But you weren’t fine, that asshole was trying to choke you with his tongue,” Tom grumbled.

“I didn’t expect that.” Kati agreed.

“You should have punched him in the balls,” Doug confided.

“But then we couldn’t have called him a dink,” Tom teased.

“By the way, why am I a Twinkie?” Kati complained though it lost validity due to the laughter in her voice.

“Cause you’re sweet and soft and look delicious,” Tom retorted.

“And you’re cute just like a golden Twinkie so bad guys like us could just eat you up,” Doug added.

“We’re here.” Kati sighed with relief. Doug dropped off Tom and Kati before going to park the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own 21 Jump Street or any of its characters. This is a fanfiction written for fun. No profit is being made.

The hospital worked at its usual speed for emergencies which meant the Jump Street officers were there for hours and didn’t arrive at the Chapel until late that evening. Fuller’s car was still in the lot making the officers very nervous of the scolding that was sure to be waiting for them.

“Do you think Booker told on us?” Doug asked.

“Chances are good that’s the problem.” Tom agreed.

Kati hopped out of the car, “Let’s get it over with.”

Doug and Tom groaned in unison before Doug helped Tom out of the car and got doors for him so he could follow on his crutches.

“Penhall, Hanson, Rocky and Booker, I want all of you in my office now! Now!” Fuller shouted the moment Kati emerged.

The weary officers reluctantly followed their captain into his office and shuddered as he slammed the door closed to avoid the eavesdroppers in the squad room.

Fuller looked at his team and deliberately stifled the sympathy he was feeling. His men looked the worse for wear. 

Booker was sporting a swollen eye and black and blue chin. He was holding his mid-section as though in severe pain and Fuller knew from the medical report he’d received that the man had severe bruising on his torso and a sprained wrist.

Penhall seemed to have survived with little to no damage. The only noticeable bruising was found on his knuckles and left cheek. He was sitting without any difficulty and seemed mildly amused by the situation and in no way concerned.

One glance at Hanson was enough to break his heart. The young officer was a mess. He was sporting a black eye, swollen nose, fat lip, and bruising all over his face, neck and arms. The young officer had hobbled in on crutches and Fuller knew from reading the medical report that in addition to a dislocated knee the man’s torso was covered in bruises every bit as severe as Booker’s. How Hanson had managed to finish the school day was a testament to his tenacity and concern for his partner.

Taking a deep breath, Fuller began his rant, “Sit down all of you! What do I have before me? I sent police officers into a high school to investigate the exploitation of children and what happens? My officers turn into children! And are they fighting the bad influences!?! No!!!! They’re fighting each other!”

Booker leaned over and whispered in Kati’s ear, “Why did he close the door if he was going to shout?”

“I hope you are having a nice conversation with Rocky, Booker! If you want to act like children I will treat you like children! Now why do I have three officers who look like they’ve been on the wrong side of the fight?” Fuller questioned leaning against his desk with his arms crossed over his chest.

The four officers looked at one another in an effort to see who would speak.

“It was for the case,” Kati offered.

“Okay Rocky, we’ll start with you. At least you weren’t involved in the brawl.” Fuller decided.

“I wasn’t involved in the fighting but I was involved in the start of the fight. Booker had an opportunity to meet with Danny. So he went to the boys’ room and I went on ahead to lunch. One of the football team decided he wanted to make a pass and seeing I was having trouble, Doug and Tom stepped in.” Kati began.

“They risked their cover over some flirting?” Fuller asked incredulously.

“More like the beginnings of a rape,” Doug grumbled.

“What?” Fuller and Booker asked in unison.

“The guy had his tongue so far down her throat she was choking and his hand was under her skirt and that’s an awfully short skirt,” Tom added.

“Why didn’t you tell me that?” Booker asked Kati looking annoyed.

“I didn’t have the opportunity with you going off to the hospital in the ambulance.” Kati retorted.

“Settle down children,” Fuller directed. “I’m running this investigation. So how did a dumb jock pawing my officer turn into a fist fight between my other officers?”

“The jocks wanted to fight the McQuaids for stopping them. Booker showed up and joined the jocks to keep his cover. Booker said he’d fight Tom so they could spar since Doug can hold his own.” Kati began explaining.

“Are you suggesting I can’t hold my own in a fight?” Tom asked looking highly offended despite the evidence of his bruising proving Kati’s point.

“You don’t look like a fighter,” Kati agreed, her tone sympathetic.

Booker snickered. Tom normally looked like a GQ model but at the moment he looked like the loser of a boxing match.

Tom opened his mouth to retort but Fuller interrupted. “So how did sparring turn into two officers ending up at the hospital?”

“Tom took a pot shot and I got pissed and gave him a shot back, it just escalated.” Booker answered before turning to Tom. “Why did you deck me?”

“You abandoned your partner, again. You’ve got to learn to stay with your partner. When you leave a man behind, you leave them vulnerable. Someone could get hurt.” Tom chastised.

“What do you mean again?” Booker demanded his tone growing angry.

“You left me! You knew I needed you and you left me!” Tom shouted his eyes filling with unshed tears.

“What the hell are you talking about? You’ve never needed me. You need Penhall. You’re Harry and Judy’s buddy. You don’t even want to acknowledge me. And I sure as hell never left you.” Booker insisted anger and frustration making his voice tremble.

“In the lock-up.” Tom reminded, the fight having left him and leaving him sounding small and vulnerable.

“Jesus Tommy, I was transferred. They wouldn’t let me use the phone! I did everything I could to get help to you.” Booker retorted his heart hurting for Tom despite the pain in his ribs. He had known that Tom was in danger and it tore him apart until he could get to help.

“Did you know Matty was gunning for Tom?” Doug growled glaring at Dennis.

“What does a past case have to do with this one?” Fuller asked tired of the stroll down a bad memory.

“Because that’s why they fought.” Kati explained.

Booker made eye contact with Doug and nodded, “I knew but there was nothing I could do. I swear to god I tried.”

“No more bad blood. Work it out now! I want four fully functioning officers working this case.” Fuller insisted.

“You swear you had no choice?” Doug asked.

Booker looked at Doug before making eye contact with Tom, “I swear on my life.”

Doug frowned, “Sorry I misjudged you.”

“Tommy?” Booker asked.

“Me too.” Tom agreed giving what passed for a smile through his swollen lips. “Fresh start?”

Booker felt a weight lift off his chest. Tom had smiled at him. “Fresh start.” Booker agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own 21 Jump Street or any of its characters. This is a fanfiction written for fun. No profit is being made.

Booker awoke feeling pain radiating through his torso and throbbing in his wrist. Smacking his alarm to silence it, he groaned at the pain. He wanted to spend the day in bed but remembering Tom’s rebuke about not having his partner’s back, he forced himself up and stumbled into the shower.

After a shower, he began to feel better but a look in the mirror had him rethinking his decision to go to school that day. His black eye was swollen and discolored, his cheek and chin were bruised an ugly kaleidoscope of black, blue, green and hints of yellow.

Taking shallow breaths he took his time to dress and prepare for another day as a wild high school jock. The ringing of his phone pulled his attention away from contemplating his reflection and he turned to answer, “Booker.”

“Hey Dennis, its Kati. How are you feeling?” Kati greeted.

“Like hell, I hurt all over.” Dennis admitted.

“I figured as much. Fuller thinks you and Tom should spend the day in the squad room and let me and Doug partner for the day.” Kati informed him.

“How can you and Penhall partner?” Dennis questioned.

“Too many kids saw the McQuaids give me a ride last night. We’re going to play it that they’re my cousins. It’ll explain why they defended me, why I’d ride with them, and why you and Tom had so much animosity yesterday,” Kati explained.

“It’s a good cover but you’re a Roark and they’re McQuaids.” Booker pointed out feeling envious that Kati would get to be a part of the McQuaids while he continued to be left out.

“Our mothers are sisters,” Kati answered chuckling.

“Oh,” Booker replied as the simplicity of it became apparent.

“So I’m on desk duty for the day?” Booker asked.

“If Tom agrees.” Kati shrugged.

“What if I don’t agree?” Dennis asked feeling hurt that it seemed he wasn’t going to be consulted about his feelings on the matter.

“Fuller thought you’d be more reasonable,” Kati answered.

“Tom’s not unreasonable,” Dennis defended.

“You’re both stubborn and unreasonable,” Kati complained. “Pick me up and we’ll go see the captain before school.”

“Okay, I’m on my way,” Dennis agreed.

Kati was waiting outside her apartment building in a pair of tight faded jeans and a tight, fuzzy, pink sweater that buttoned down the front. White leather boots drew attention to her muscled thighs. Booker looked her up and down with appreciation as he pulled to the curb in his Cadillac to let her in.

“You clean up good,” he greeted.

“Oh god, Dennis, your face,” Kati worried forgetting to censure herself in her concern for her partner’s wellbeing.

“I told you I hurt like hell,” Dennis reminded.

“But Dennis, you look like you should go back to the hospital,” Kati whispered gently touching Dennis’s cheek with her finger tips.

Dennis smiled feeling tenderness over her concern, “Don’t worry, it takes more than a love tap from Hanson to keep me down. I’ll be okay.”

“Looks more like a lover’s spat than a love tap.” Kati disagreed.

“There’s no love lost between us,” Dennis argued.

“Not yet but there’s definitely potential. The way the two of you spar…its foreplay.” Kati insisted.

“Hanson’s straight,” Dennis admitted.

“But you’re not.” Kati answered.

“I’m not gay,” Dennis insisted.

“Oh definitely not gay, you like women too much and the way you look at my legs and breasts there’s no doubt. But baby, it’s obvious that you’re not strictly a ladies man. You’re definitely bi.” Kati pointed out and gently kissed Dennis’s cheek.

Turning her head slightly so that she could whisper directly into Dennis’s ear, her breath tickled his ear as she informed him, “I’ll tell you a little secret, Hanson’s not as straight as you think.”

A thrill ran down Dennis spine at the suggestion sending his blood south and filling his manhood. He shivered with his arousal his hands trembling on the steering wheel as they pulled into a space in front of the chapel. Tom’s mustang was already parked at the curb.

“Let’s go make your boyfriend jealous,” Kati suggested raising an eyebrow.

“You’re nuts,” Dennis responded shaking his head but deep inside he wondered if there was any chance Kati was right.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own 21 Jump Street or any of its characters. This is a fanfiction written for fun. No profit is being made.

Tom sat on Penhall’s desk with his legs dangling and his crutches leaned against the side. His face was bruised and swollen obscuring his facial features but his eyes were expressive and his swollen lips were curved up as though attempting a smile.

Doug sat in his chair facing his partner and laughing at whatever joke Hanson had just told. 

Dennis looked on feeling envious that he could not join in. Kati watched the three officers and wondered how she could smooth the rift for a few minutes before an idea came to her.

“Hey McQuaid, I hear you’re going to be sitting this one out,” Kati called slinking into the room and heading straight for Doug’s desk.

“That’s right, the McQuaids don’t use crutches,” Tommy agreed with a goofy grin.

“I’m going to miss my bro at school today. Good thing I have a cute cuz to keep me company,” Doug teased pulling Kati into a bro hug and simultaneously ruffling Hanson’s hair.

“Well don’t miss me too much; I’ll be right here at your desk watching the clock with Booker. Speaking of which, where is my nemesis?” Tom asked.

“Are you missing me, Tommy?” Booker taunted joining the group.

“Don’t call me Tommy,” Tom frowned.

“Why not, Doug calls you Tommy.” Kati pointed out.

“Doug and I are partners,” Tom answered looking at Doug with a look that Kati couldn’t define.

“So are you and Dennis sometimes,” Kati countered.

“But Dennis doesn’t call me Tommy because we’re friends; he calls me Tommy to annoy me.” Tom explained.

“No I don’t,” Dennis disagreed.

“Oh come on, you love pushing my buttons. You like making me look like a fool,” Tom argued.

“That’s because you look so cute when you’re flustered,” Dennis responded.

“You don’t get me flustered, you get me pissed off,” Tom complained.

“I thought you two were going to have a fresh start,” Kati reminded.

Doug pinched Kati’s side, “If you get those two friendly what will we do for entertainment around here?”

“We could play connect he bruises on Hanson’s face until he heals,” Kati suggested.

“It’s just one big bruise,” Tom frowned.

“The girl has a point, you should put some ice on that face,” Doug pointed out grabbing a cold slice of pizza.

“Ice is too cold,” Tom pouted.

Booker smiled, “Don’t pout Tom; it makes your fat lip look even worse. Does it hurt?”

“Not a bit,” Tom stage whispered with a cheeky grin.

“Okay.” Booker answered puzzled.

Doug pulled Booker to the side, “They’ve got him on Vicodin. Don’t give him any before noon or he’ll be too high to concentrate.” Doug informed him handing him a prescription bottle.

“Can’t he just take it himself?” Dennis asked.

“Tommy doesn’t take drugs, he doesn’t like feeling out of control but he’s in too much pain not to take them. He’s unable to censure himself while he’s on the drugs so Fuller needs you to keep him here so he doesn’t blow our cover. At lunch you need to slip another Vicodin into his food because if it wears off completely he won’t take another. He’s completely unreasonable, he’d rather be in pain than be out of control,” Doug explained looking at Tom fondly.

“I feel really good.” Tom agreed still smiling joining them.

“Why didn’t you stay sitting, you’re supposed to be resting that knee,” Doug reminded firmly not wanting Tom to overhear their conversation.

“Because I really need to pee,” Tom answered smiling.

“Then why don’t you head to the bathroom?” Doug suggested.

“I don’t want to go alone. There’s people in there,” Tom pouted.

Dennis opened his mouth to tease Tom about being girlish and needing a friend to go to the bathroom but Doug stepping on his toes caught his attention and prevented the teasing.

“I’ve got to go to school, can Dennis go with you?” Doug asked.

Tom’s eyes grew wide with fear, “Doug he might see and then he’ll make fun of me.”

Doug suppressed a laugh, “you’ve been in the bathroom with him before.”

“But he’s never seen,” Tom pouted, “I’ll go myself.”

“Are you sure?” Doug questioned.

Tom nodded and continued working his way to the men’s room on his crutches.

“Why would I tease him about using the bathroom?” Dennis asked Doug his curiosity peaked.

“You’ve never been with Tom at a urinal or in the shower?” Doug questioned.

Dennis thought about it and while he’d seen Tom in a towel before or after a shower he’d never been in the shower at the same time. He’d often wondered about Tom but despite working with him he realized he’d never seen him naked from the waist down. It was rather odd since they’d been working together undercover for over a year.

Dennis shook his head no and raised an eyebrow in question.

“Let’s just say if we ever need to go undercover into the adult film industry, Tom would be the obvious choice.” Doug confided.

Dennis looked at the closed door to the men’s room intrigued.

“Don’t let him catch you looking; he’s ridiculously shy about it.” Doug warned looking like he regretted confiding in Dennis.

Dennis smirked, “Why would I want to look?”

Doug was immediately reassured, Dennis obviously never had any interest; he’d worked with Tom over a year and never noticed. While Tom was insanely careful and protective of his privacy, if Dennis had any interest in looking he would have had an opportunity. He knew now and it wouldn’t change anything. He’d likely try to sneak a peek to satisfy the natural curiosity that every man had to compare and that would be the end of it.

Kati called out, “If you don’t hurry up, we’re going to be late!”

“Don’t mess with him,” Doug warned before hurrying after Kati.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own 21 Jump Street or any of its characters. This is a fanfiction written for fun. No profit is being made.

Tom stood in front of the urinal leaning heavily on his two crutches propped under his left arm as he fumbled with his zipper using his right. His knee was beginning to send pain signals up and down his leg but the pressure in his bladder was far more urgent than relieving the stress on his weakened knee.

Glancing to the right and left briefly, he was reassured that no one was paying him any attention. Gratefully he pulled out his full cock and let loose a strong stream against the back of the urinal.

Tom groaned in appreciation of the feeling of letting go, after holding on to the point of discomfort. It was always a pleasure that he found arousing. He lamented that he was unable to act on it in public places as his stimulated cock twitched in hopes of attention. When his bladder was finally empty, he quickly tucked himself away and zipped up hobbling over to the sinks to wash his hands.

Another officer held the door so he could limp out using his crutches and Tom nodded his thanks before heading towards his desk. Getting up from a chair was too difficult so Tom leaned back so that he was sitting on top of his desk as he’d done with Doug’s earlier. While he would have appreciated a back rest, it was much easier to get up from the top of the desk than it was to stand up from the lower position of the chair.

Booker was heading towards his desk carrying two cups of steaming liquid that Tom assumed was coffee.

“Coffee?” Booker greeted.

Tom smiled, “Thanks, it’s not so easy carrying a cup back on crutches.”

“Black or Cream?” Booker asked holding up one of each kind.

“Black.” Tom answered.

Booker handed him the darker cup and reached into his pocket pulling out packets of sugar, “Sugar?”

“No, I’m good.” Tom replied taking a sip and relishing the warm and bitter fluid as it delivered caffeine to his senses and helped make his groggy state a bit more alert.

“So let’s talk,” Booker suggested pulling out Tom’s chair and taking a seat mirroring the way Tom had been with Doug upon his arrival. “First off, what’s your take on Kati?”

Tommy got a goofy grin on his face, “She’s sexy as hell but I don’t think either of us stands a chance despite the way she’s trying to make us jealous of each other.”

“You think she’s trying to make you jealous of me?” Dennis asked surprised.

“No, I think she’s trying to get us to fight over her but I don’t think she has any interest in either of us.” Tom clarified.

“Why is that?” Dennis asked surprised by Tom’s astuteness. Dennis knew Kati was trying to make Tom jealous over him but not in hopes Tom had interest in her but him as she had figured out how he’d been pining for the handsome officer.

“Cause she’s dating the adorable little toddler over there,” Tom answered nodding towards a new Jump Street recruit with a tight military haircut and boyish good looks.

“And how did you find that out?” Dennis wondered aloud not having noticed the new kid on the block other than to acknowledge he’d joined the program.

“Watch,” Tom responded before raising his voice, “I think I’ll ask Kati out for dinner tonight. I bet you a hundred bucks she’ll stay the night. She looks like the kind of girl who’d give you a good bang for your buck.”

The young man’s face grew a dark shade of red and progressed to purple as he stormed over towards their desk looking lethal despite his Boy Scout appearance.

“What did you just say?” he demanded.

Tom smiled, “Hi Garrett, I want you to meet Dennis Booker. Book, this is Dean Garrett.”

“Hello,” Garrett acknowledged Dennis before returning his attention to Tom, “Now what were you saying about Kati?”

“I was telling Dennis that she belongs to you and we didn’t stand a chance but he didn’t believe me so I thought it would be easier to show him.” Tom laughed as though it were the best joke ever.

“Are you stupid or high?” Dean asked looking at Tom’s eyes to access his mental state.

“I’m loaded up on caffeine. Doug brought me a coffee and Dennis brought me a coffee. Will you bring me a coffee? I like coffee.” Tom answered still smiling.

“What the hell is wrong with you Hanson?” Dean worried.

Dennis leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “Pain meds don’t say anything that’s why we’re on desk duty today.”

“Oh, okay. That’s alright then. Feel better,” Dean answered and walked off to meet Judy for their assignment.

“What’s his problem?” Tom asked looking disappointed, “He was supposed to throw a hissy fit.”

“Some people just don’t know how to have fun,” Dennis responded eager to talk with a Tom who was a bit wasted. Without his usual censoring Tom was a lot more fun and he could find out if he stood a chance.

“Yeah, take me for instance. I’m a fun guy. I can bowl a good game but do you think any woman appreciates a man who can bowl a 230 consistently?” Tom asked.

“Go figure,” Dennis smirked.

“And you take you. You ride around on your motorcycle like some bat out of hell in your cool leather jacket and take all the women. Don’t you think the rest of us might want a girl? Just one Booker, but no you breeze in here and take all the girls. You took Judi and you took Kati and even Arlene.” Tom pouted.

“I thought Kati belonged to Garrett over there, and who’s Arlene?” Dennis asked.

“The girl, you know the cute one at the coffee shop around the corner,” Tom answered.

“There’s a cute girl at the coffee shop around the corner?” Dennis asked hoping to fuel Tom’s babbling. He’d never known Tom to be so vocal and getting a glimpse into his mind was making Dennis a bit giddy with excitement.

“Yeah, she’s really pretty like Hoffs,” Tom nodded.

“So is there anyone else you think is really pretty?” Dennis prompted.

Tom sighed, “I don’t know. Usually the girls are off limits cause you know they’re kids in high school and we don’t look at them that way. The teachers are off limits cause we’re pretending to be students and when you try to date them it causes all kinds of trouble.” Tom pouted.

“You tried to date a teacher?” Dennis continued encouraging Tom to spill his secrets.

“Yeah, she was really pretty and she knew how to banter. I like a woman who can banter. I don’t like the type who just wants to stare at you and laugh at everything you say. I want a partner who is actually a partner. Someone who challenges me to think and someone I can challenge. Kind of like I do with you. Why do you verbally spar with me so much?” Tom asked blinking his incredibly long eye lashes over his warm brown eyes.

“Because it’s fun to see you flustered. You look really hot when you get all bothered.” Dennis answered forgetting to sensor himself.

“No I don’t” Tom answered shaking his head back and forth, “you’re just trying to make me blush again. I know I’m just average looking. The only thing not average about me is my deformity.”

“You have a deformity?” Booker asked.

Tom shook his head no and wagged his finger in a way to indicate that Dennis was being naughty, “I don’t share my deformity with anyone but my bed partners, well my bed partners and Doug.”

“How many bed partners have you had?” Dennis asked eager to learn Tom’s experience.

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.” Tom reminded still in a scolding tone.

“But partners share things and we’re partners on this case. We’ve worked together a lot. I promise I’ll always have your back from now on.” Dennis assured Tom.

“I’ll only tell if you tell.” Tom decided using grade school logic.

“Okay,” Dennis agreed.

“I’ve been with six women.” Tom admitted looking down in embarrassment. “But I’m not going to say who because they deserve that respect. Your turn.”

“I’ve been with fifteen women,” Dennis returned. “How about men, Tommy? Have you been with any men?” Dennis held his breath. Tom was still quite high from the pain meds and definitely without inhibitions. If he had any hope of Tom taking an interest in him, this was when he would find out.

Tom blushed scarlet, “I’ve only thought about it. Most don’t do anything for me but there are a few that are really pretty.”

“Who do you think is pretty?” Dennis pressed hopeful he’d be on the short list.

“You first, you tell me.” Tom returned maintaining his grade school sense of fairness.

“I’ve had eight boyfriends,” Dennis admitted.

“That’s a lot,” Tom answered worrying his lip with his teeth.

“Does it bother you?” Dennis asked feeling concern that he might have just ruined any chance he had with Tom.

“No, yes, no. I’m not sure.” Tom frowned.

“What do you mean?” Dennis pressed.

“I don’t mind that you like guys but I don’t like that you’ve had so many. It means you’ve got a lot of experience and I don’t have any so you wouldn’t want…” Tom’s voice trailed off sadly.

“I wouldn’t want what?” Dennis breathed excitement making him suddenly breathless.

“Me,” Tom whispered.

Dennis couldn’t stand it any longer; he leaned forward and touched his lips gently to Tom’s swollen and bruised ones. “I wouldn’t say that.”

“What would you say?” Tom asked his eyes wide and hands trembling.

“I’d like to give it a chance but first I want to know my competition,” Dennis whispered touching his lips to Tom’s forehead and then the tip of his nose. “Do you have feelings for Doug?”

Tom shook his head no, “Gross that’s like incest.”

“Ioke? He’s pretty hot.” Dennis tried again.

Tom shook his head again before frowning, “You think Harry’s hot? You want to date Harry?”

“No, I want to date you,” Dennis clarified.

“Me too,” Tom sighed closing his eyes and leaning back nearly toppling over the back of his desk but Dennis saw the potential problem and managed to catch him and steady him.

“You okay?” Dennis asked.

“I feel like I’m in a dream. You’re not real. Booker hates me.” Tom confided.

“It’s real.” Dennis reassured leaning to the side to leave a soft kiss on Tom’s right cheek unable to prevent himself from touching the man who had been forbidden for so long.

“Prove it,” Tom demanded.

“Okay, how can I do that?” Dennis asked smirking at the ways he’d like to show Tom he was real.

“We should talk about work,” Tom decided nodding as though it were a very good idea.

Dennis frowned but decided to play along, “So what have you and Penhall found out?”

“We made contact with Jerry and he’s reluctant to introduce us to his supplier, the Candy man, but he did sell us some coke. He wouldn’t tell us who the Candy man is but he’s one step up the chain.” Tom shared. “What happened with Danny?”

“Not much, he offered me some pot and told me he could get me more if I wanted it. I asked about steroids for upping my game and he told me that he’d never taken steroids and it would be frowned upon.” Dennis answered.

“Kevin is the steroid pusher,” Tom informed him.

“How do you know?” Booker asked surprised by how much Tom had discovered in just one day.

Tom shrugged, “I’m not the biggest guy in the school. After you kicked the shit out of me, Kevin approached me and told me he had something that would help me bulk up. We didn’t get squat on the child porn, how about you?”

“Nothing came my way but Kati has a lead. She thinks the head cheerleader, Lauren, might be recruiting.” Booker added.

They sat going over plans for gaining more trust and maintaining their covers. As lunchtime approached Tom began to lose focus. His eyes grew wide and his face began to pale.

“You okay, Tom?” Dennis asked sure that his partner was feeling the pain despite it not yet being time for his lunchtime dose.

“Just feeling the pain in my ribs,” Tom admitted wincing.

“I didn’t mean to…” Dennis started to apologize.

“It’s okay, Dennis. I punched you and at least we were convincing. It will help keep our covers intact. Can I ask you something?” Tom asked.

“You kind of just did but go ahead,” Dennis permitted.

“Why are you suddenly being so nice to me?” Tom questioned.

“Because I like you,” Dennis answered leaning forward to lightly touch Tom’s lips again.

“Am I drunk?” Tom asked.

“Did you have any alcohol?” Dennis asked.

“No, but I feel strange and I’m starting to hurt again.” Tom puzzled before realization appeared in his eyes, “Doug gave me the damn Vicodin didn’t he!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own 21 Jump Street or any of its characters. This is a fanfiction written for fun. No profit is being made.

Doug sauntered into class five minutes late passing by Kati’s desk with a nod before moving on to his seat in the back.

“What’s up with you and McQuaid? I know he’s good in a fight but if you’re trading in Dennis I’d go for the cute one.” Lauren whispered.

Kati giggled, “That would be really gross, Doug and Tom are my cousins,” she confided.

“Really?” Lauren asked looking pleased.

Kati nodded returning her attention to the teacher.

“I’ve got a bunch of friends coming over after school for some fun, want to come?” Lauren invited.

Kati shrugged and nodded.

“Bring your cousins.” Lauren ordered.

Kati smirked, “I can only bring Doug, Tom’s home sick.”

“Is he seeing anyone?” Lauren prompted.

“Not that I know of,” Kati hedged unsure if Tom would want to try to romance Lauren for more information or not.

“Do you think he’d feel well enough to come?” Lauren urged.

“I can ask Doug to call him over lunch and see,” Kati suggested.

“That would be great.” Lauren answered.

Kati scribbled a quick note being careful in her wording in case anyone else saw it and passed it to Doug.

Doug,

Lauren invited us over to her house to party after school. Call Tommy over lunch and see if he wants to join.

Kati

Doug grabbed the note, read it, nodded to Kati and stuffed it in his pocket.

When lunch arrived, Doug made his way to the phone bank to call Tommy while Kati went on to lunch with her fellow cheerleaders.

Glancing around to make sure no one watched the number he dialed, Doug called Tom’s desk.

“Hanson’s desk, Booker speaking.” Dennis answered.

“Hey Dennis, its Doug. How’s Tommy doing?” Doug greeted.

“He was out of it all morning but the pain meds started to wear off about an hour ago and he figured out that you dosed him. He refuses to take any more and he’s in a lot of pain.” Dennis explained.

“Put him on.” Doug demanded.

“I don’t think he wants to talk to you right now.” Booker hedged.

“Tell him to get over it, it’s about the case,” Doug whispered.

Booker reluctantly handed the phone to Tom who looked mutinous, “What?”

“Kati and I got invited over to Lauren’s after school. She’s got the hots for you and wants you to come too.” Doug told him.

“I think you owe me an apology,” Tom hinted.

“Seriously? You’re going to ask me to apologize for giving you doctor prescribed pain medicine when you’re hurting?” Doug questioned.

“I don’t like not being in control and then you left me alone with Booker,” Tom hissed while Dennis watched and smirked at the embarrassed officer.

“I told him not to mess with you,” Doug assured.

“But you didn’t warn me to keep my mouth shut,” Tom complained.

“What could you have possibly told him that would matter to anyone? You’re squeaky clean,” Doug reassured. “Now are you coming or not?”

“Yeah, I’ll come but no more pain meds or I’ll be useless,” Tom grumbled.

“I promise, now put Booker back on,” Doug reassured.

“Okay,” Tom groaned handing the phone to Dennis and cradling his stomach with his hand the last of the benefits of the Vicodin gone allowing the pain of his injuries to fully affect him.

“Yah?” Dennis answered smirking at Tom.

“Me and Kati will pick up Tommy after school. We’re taking him to Lauren’s. Did you want to come?” Doug asked.

“I’ll be there, got to back up my partner,” Dennis answered smiling at Tom.

“See you then,” Doug ended the conversation and headed on to the lunch room.

Upon arrival, he was greeted with the unwelcome sight of Paulie holding Kati down on the lunch table and trying to scratch her throat with his tongue again. He was using his weight to hold her down and his hand was up her sweater cupping her breast.

Doug’s face immediately colored red as he realized no one in the lunch room was doing a thing about the assault taking place in front of them.

Growling with fury, Doug stomped over to the lunch table and grabbing Paulie by the hair pulled him off Kati. The force of it burst open the buttons on the front of Kati’s sweater as Doug pulled Paulie’s hand away from Kati’s breast, exposing Kati’s lacy bra to the lunch room. 

Several wolf whistles ensued as Doug punched Paulie in the face knocking him down, “Don’t you ever touch my cousin again! In fact, don’t even look at her! And don’t even think about her ever again! Or … I … WILL … KILL … YOU!”

Paulie was either too stupid or didn’t believe Doug because he sneered back, “You can’t touch me! Kati’s my girl and you will not interfere.”

“I’m not your girl,” Kati hissed holding her broken sweater together over her front.

“I want the three of you in the principal’s office now!” the lunchroom attendant insisted pointing to the door.

“He started it,” Paulie grumbled.

The three walked to the principal’s office with Kati taking the lead and Doug and Paulie shoving one another behind her the whole way.

The principal called them in one at a time to hear each of their stories about what happened separately. He started with Kati and listened to her version of what happened.

“Now Kati, I understand that you are dating Dennis Brower and that you feel a loyalty to him. However, you must understand that as a cheerleader for our school, it is your duty to help keep the team motivated and happy. You’re much too young to settle down with just one boy. There’s nothing wrong with you dating both Paul and Dennis. In fact, I think it would be beneficial for team spirit and our chances at beating Bayside if you were to be friendlier to Paul. He’s an integral part of our team and he seems to really like you. You might even want to give him a special date if we beat Bayside. I’ll even pay for the pizza and movie.” The principal informed her.

“Are you suggesting I should give myself to a football player as a reward for doing well in a game?” Kati asked incredulously.

“Only as much as you’re comfortable.” He answered as though oblivious to her discomfort. “Now send, Paul in. I’d like to speak with him about avoiding injuries before the big game.”

Kati would have sat in open mouthed shock but her training kicked in and she nodded as though in submission leaving the office, “Paul, the principal would like to see you next.” She stated before giving Doug a look to tell him they had a lot to discuss and accepting the pass which would allow her into her next class which was already in progress.

Doug waited the longest receiving the severest reprimand and an out of school suspension for the balance of the week.

Grumbling, Doug hid outside of Kati’s class until the bell so he could apprise her of the situation and warning her to watch her back before leaving the school early.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own 21 Jump Street or any of its characters. This is a fanfiction written for fun. No profit is being made.

Kati stuck close to her fellow cheerleaders the balance of the day making sure to keep a safe distance between herself and Paul. When the final bell rang at the end of the day, she gratefully hurried to her locker to grab her bag and head out.

“Are you still coming to my place?” Lauren asked.

“I’ll be there and Doug said Tom’s coming too. Is it okay if I bring Dennis?” Kati answered.

“Well, Paul wanted to come,” Lauren hedged.

“I’m going with Dennis,” Kati reminded.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather Paul? He’s rather large in all the right places,” Lauren teased.

“So’s Dennis,” Kati countered.

“Really?” Lauren asked looking intrigued.

“He’s mine, remember?” Kati reminded.

“How about your cousin, is he hiding anything good?” Lauren prompted.

“I wouldn’t know,” Kati hedged.

“Alright, I’ll have to investigate and let you know,” Lauren winked.

When Kati walked out the front door with Lauren, she was relieved to see Doug waiting for her across the street, leaning against Tom’s mustang with Tom in the passenger seat. An even greater relief was Dennis parked behind Doug and leaning against his Cadillac.

“There’s my ride,” Kati told Lauren pointing at Dennis.

“I thought he was too sick for school,” Lauren questioned an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

“Nah, he just wanted to rest up so he heals faster for the big game,” Kati responded before running over and giving Dennis a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Lauren followed stopping in front of Doug, “So McQuaid, want to give me a ride home?”

“Sure thing,” Doug agreed opening the passenger door. 

Tom leaned forward so Lauren could climb into the back seat. Lauren readily threw her bag in and followed.

“So where am I taking you?” Doug asked. 

“You’re taking me and Sheila to my place,” Lauren answered as Sheila came running over and joined Lauren in the back seat.

“And where is your place?” Doug asked.

Lauren gave the address and leaned forward to whisper in Tom’s ear as Doug pulled away from the curb with Dennis following.

“Oh your face,” Sheila sympathized.

“Don’t worry about it, I was born with this face,” Tom smirked.

“I thought your brother was protective of your face,” Lauren teased.

“Well, I was otherwise occupied,” Doug chimed in.

“Are you in a lot of pain?” Lauren asked.

“Brower hits like a girl,” Tom answered, “if he hadn’t kicked out my knee like a sissy I’d be fine.”

“How’s your knee now?” Sheila asked.

“It aches a little but it’s better. I’ll be back in school tomorrow.” Tom reassured.

Doug glanced at Tom seeing the sheen of sweat on his upper lip that told him Tom was in far more pain than he was admitting.

Lauren’s house was a beautiful contemporary with a manicured lawn and in ground pool in the backyard. Doug looked around with appreciation. Lauren was growing up in a suburban paradise and was taking her situation for granted.

“Where are your parents?” Kati asked looking at the house.

“They work late; we have run of the place until at least 8:00 tonight.” Lauren assured unlocking the door and letting everyone in.

The inside showed more wealth than the outside. The decorating was obviously professionally done with high end furnishings. Lauren walked through the foyer and living room and led the kids into a room that looked like a homemade theater room.

There were sofas scattered around a very large screened television. Tables were readily accessible for drinks and snacks. Lauren invited everyone to sit down as she went behind the bar in the back of the room and started listing various alcoholic beverages that were available.

“I’ll just have a beer,” Tom called.

“Beer sounds good,” Doug agreed.

“I just want a soda,” Kati chimed in.

“How about some rum in your coke,” Lauren offered.

“No thanks, just the coke,” Kati disagreed.

“I’ll take a beer,” Dennis added.

Lauren fiddled behind the bar for several minutes before coming out with a tray from which she handed a beer to each of the boys and glasses with cokes to each of the girls. She set a bowl of chips and a bowl of pretzels on the table and returned the tray behind the bar before sitting so close to Tom that she was practically in his lap. Sheila mirrored her next to Doug while Kati remained by Dennis’s side on another sofa.

“Want to watch a movie?” Lauren suggested.

“Sure, what have you got?” Tommy asked taking a sip of his beer.

Kati was sure that Tom was using the beer to help dull the pain but didn’t think drinking was a good idea. Taking a sip of her coke she focused on Lauren to see how she would answer.

“We’ve got Debbie Does Dallas,” Lauren suggested picking up a remote and turning on the television to show a scantily clad woman in a cowboy hat.

“Don’t you have anything more conventional?” Kati asked.

“Don’t you want to put Dennis in the mood?” Lauren countered.

“I don’t need a porno to get into the mood, I just need to look at Kati,” Dennis disagreed.

“Well, I want to watch. If you want to stay, you’ll watch too.” Sheila argued.

Doug and Tom both looked slightly uncomfortable but Doug bravely stated, “Sure, I like a good skin flick the same as the next guy.”

Sheila smiled and crawled the rest of the way into Doug’s lap wiggling around a bit to get comfortable.

Doug’s face turned red and he took a large swallow of his beer. 

Dennis wrapped his arm around Kati and began whispering in her ear. She smiled as though pleased by what he was saying but the other officers knew he was planning with her how to get out of the situation.

As Debbie flirted and showed skin, the officers grew more relaxed. Sheila started to kiss Doug and gently fondle him and Doug hardly noticed through the fog that had enveloped his mind. 

Tom was leaning back on the sofa with his eyes closed and a large bulge growing in his blue jeans. Lauren smiled and looked over at Dennis and Kati who were cuddled on the sofa but not kissing or fondling.

“Dennis, don’t you want to kiss Kati.” Lauren prompted.

“I’d rather kiss Tom,” Dennis slurred looking over at the pretty officer and licking his lips as he eyed the noticeable bulge.

Lauren smirked, “How about you, Kati, do you want to kiss Dennis?”

“I’m not feeling very well, I think I need to lie down,” Kati admitted as the room began to spin before her eyes.

“Paulie, why don’t you come in here and help Kati to my room so she can lie down,” Lauren suggested.

Paul entered the room and looked around in surprise. Doug and Sheila were not only making out but Sheila had crawled into Doug’s lap and the two appeared to be dry humping in rhythm to music only they could hear. Tom appeared to be passed out cold with a raging hard on. Dennis was staring at Tom’s crotch and licking his lips like a man dying of thirst staring at a gallon of water. “What’s going on Lauren?”

“I spiked the drinks. They all got GHB and I added Viagra for Tom.” Lauren shrugged.

“Why?” Paulie asked.

“Deckland needs new film. Now take Kati to my room. Turn on the recorder and make it good for the camera.” Lauren directed.

“What about the releases for Deckland?” Paulie asked.

Lauren sighed; I guess we should take care of it before they sober up. Lauren walked back to the bar again and pulled out contracts going over to Kati. “Kati, I need you to sign this.”

“Okay,” Kati easily agreed writing ‘Kati Rocky’ on the line.

“No sweetie, you’re really out of it. I need you to write your name,” Lauren corrected.

“What’s my name?” Kati slurred.

“Kati Roark,” Lauren reminded rolling her eyes.

“Oh, okay.” Kati agreed writing ‘Kati Roark’ on the new line.

“Good girl, now go with Paulie and do whatever he says,” Lauren told her.

“Okay,” Kati agreed again allowing Paul to help her to her feet and direct her from the room.

Lauren turned to Doug and Sheila next. “Let’s take you two somewhere more private so you can get out of those restrictive clothes,” she suggested.

“Mmm, that sounds good,” Sheila agreed standing and pulling Doug with her to follow Lauren out of the room.

Doug noticed Lauren set a video camera on a tripod and pull back the comforter. “Now take off those nasty clothes and do whatever feels good,” Lauren told them.

Sheila immediately stripped in front of the camera and lay down naked on the bed gesturing for Doug to join her. He immediately followed and began kissing her again as she started to help him remove his clothing.

Lauren returned to the den and smiled to see Tom snoring lightly as Dennis nibbled on his ear and neck.

Lauren clicked a remote to lower three video cameras and stared them recording at different angles.

“Dennis, Tom must be in a lot of pain with those tight jeans, crushing him. You should help him be more comfortable.” She suggested.

“Oh, I can help him,” Dennis agreed unbuttoning and unzipping the jeans. The motion stirred Tom from his slumber and he opened his eyes.

As his long lashes blinked over his big brown eyes, Dennis smiled and leaned forward to kiss the top of his head.

“How do you feel?” Dennis asked.

“Fuzzy and horny,” Tom answered. “I’ve never been this hard before Book.”

“I can help with that,” Dennis offered.

Tom nodded his consent.

Lauren left the room and went into the kitchen to make a phone call.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own 21 Jump Street or any of its characters. This is a fanfiction written for fun. No profit is being made.

Dennis felt a fog clouding his mental abilities but that didn’t matter because Tom was under him, hard, and willing and it was all his most recent sexual fantasies delivered on a silver platter.

Tom seemed relaxed and happy and his hard on was digging into Dennis stomach reminding Dennis that Tom wanted this too.

Dennis licked the shell of Tom’s ear, and then nibbled his way down to the lobe where he alternately licked and sucked drawing pants and moans from Tom’s lips alternately.

“Open your eyes, Tommy. I want to see you,” Dennis whispered.

Tom’s eyes fluttered open again, “I’m so tired and horny” he moaned.

“I can only help with the one, but once we take care of it, you can rest,” Dennis reassured.

“I’m so sorry I hurt you,” Dennis sighed looking at Tom’s bruised and healing face.

“I hurt you too,” Tom agreed gently shifting his hips to rub is erection against Dennis body where they were in contact.

Dennis took Tom’s lips and began kissing him slowly, taking his time to draw Tom’s mouth open so he could explore with his tongue. Heat filled his body and his cock began to throb with want.

Tom whimpered and the sound went straight to Dennis’s cock.

“Need skin,” Tom panted.

Dennis pulled off his t-shirt and then helped Tom out of his. Both men had chests covered in bruises and took turns kissing the injuries they’d inflicted on one another.

In the back of Dennis mind was a voice telling him that something wasn’t right about what was happening. While he wanted Tom and Tom seemed willing enough, something was off. Tom shouldn’t need so much help to participate. He shouldn’t be so tired. The fog in Dennis mind wouldn’t let him think clearly and Tom was injured and used pain meds earlier combined with the beer which could have worn him out. The nagging feeling was ignored in favor of kicking off his shoes and squirming out of his jeans so he could feel Tom against him easier.

It took some work but Dennis managed to get Tom’s jeans down. He looked at his fantasy with appreciation. Tom was more than he’d dreamed of. He was leaned back against the sofa with his head thrown back, his long bangs framing his beautiful face, his long eye lashes fluttering over his big brown eyes, his bare chest and torso muscled quivering with need, his cock head flat against his abs red and weeping slightly where it had pressed its way above the waistband of his boxers.

Dennis couldn’t resist, he had to taste Tom. Leaning down he licked the droplets from the tip of Tom’s cock head.

Tom moaned and bucked his hips. “Please, I need…”

“What do you need?” Dennis whispered easing Tom’s boxers off and relieving himself of his own.

“So hard…” Tom panted continuing to hump the air lightly in search of friction.

“You look so good,” Dennis breathed looking over his fantasy in appreciation. Tom was as well-endowed as Doug had suggested. He was long and thick and easily possessed the largest cock Dennis had ever seen in the flesh but it didn’t end with just being large. Tom’s cock was absolute perfection from the color to the proportions everything about it was absolutely perfect. It was the perfect shade of pink with a slightly darker head and much to Dennis delight it appeared that Tom kept his hair trimmed so that his view was not obscured from tip to root.

Dennis took the tip into his mouth and began to slowly lick his way up and down the shaft.

Tom encouraged him with whines, moans and hips that would not stay still. Dennis couldn’t resist taking himself in hand and stroking as he sucked running his lips up and down and stopping at intervals to lick around the tip.

In a short time, Dennis was rewarded as Tom climaxed filling Dennis’s mouth with Tom’s unique flavor. Dennis followed immediately after coating his hand and the cushion on the sofa. Sated, exhaustion overtook him and he fell to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own 21 Jump Street or any of its characters. This is a fanfiction written for fun. No profit is being made.

Kati woke up with a pounding headache and nausea that was threatening to erupt. Her body ached and there was something hard digging into her side. Groaning in pain, she opened her eyes and saw that she was inside a car. She wondered how she ended up sleeping in a car and whose car it was but the nausea was much worse with her eyes open and she was forced to quickly open the door so she could vomit onto the street.

Once her stomach was empty, she was able to once again open her eyes and look at her surroundings. She was in the backseat of Booker’s Cadillac. Dennis was passed out asleep in the front seat his clothing replaced haphazardly as though he’d dressed in the dark and not cared.

Kati glanced down at her own appearance and was sure her clothing has been similarly put on. Her buttons were even done one button off so that her top had an extra button at her neck and an extra button hole at her waist.

Based off the soreness she was feeling just below the waist she’d done something last night that she was sure to regret. How did she get so wasted? She forced her mind to think despite the pounding headache. What was the last thing she remembered?

She had gone to Lauren’s after school to find out what she could about whether or not the girl was involved in recruiting for the child pornography they were investigating at the school.

She had declined alcohol and asked only for a coke. Lauren had put on a pornographic movie and…that was it she didn’t remember anything else. It was obvious by the state of her clothes and the soreness between her legs that she’d been involved in rough sex the night before. Had she slept with Dennis? She shuttered at the thought. Dennis was easy on the eyes but she was in a relationship with Dean. Would he understand if she told him that she cheated on him but didn’t remember? Had she slept with Dennis willingly?

Waking up in the back of his car made it a possibility but Kati didn’t think that was the case. It was more like she and Dennis had been placed here so that they would assume they’d slept together the night before. This scenario would make perfect sense and not cause any alarm if Kati and Dennis were really the boyfriend and girlfriend they were pretending to be for their cover. 

 

However, as police partners, they weren’t romantically involved. She would not casually sleep with Dennis and despite his flirtatious ways; he’d never done anything to her that was even mildly inappropriate.

Sighing in frustration, Kati wished she had some aspirin to stop the feeling that her head was about to explode.

Knowing he was likely going to feel every bit as horrible as she felt, Kati forced herself into a sitting position so she could shake Dennis awake.

Dennis groaned, let out a belch and immediately covered his mouth looking around in a panic before throwing open the car door and emptying his stomach’s contents on the street next to Kati’s.

Kati leaned back in the seat closing her eyes and waiting for Dennis to finish. She would have joined him if there had been anything left in her stomach.

“What’s going on?” Dennis moaned, “My head is about to split apart.”

“Mine too. What do you remember?” Kati asked.

“I can’t think when I hurt this much,” Dennis groaned.

“I remember going to Lauren’s after school, drinking a coke and starting to watch Debbie Does Dallas. Then, nothing. But considering how sore I am, I think someone hit a home run with me last night.” Kati related.

“Oh shit. I remember going to Lauren’s. I drank a beer. She put in the movie. I remember kissing and friction and I think I did the deed.” Dennis agreed looking red faced.

Kati patted Dennis shoulder gently, “How did we end up here?”

“You’re not pissed off at me?” Dennis asked in shock.

“Do you remember having sex with me?” Kati questioned.

“Yes, no. I remember nuzzling your neck as disguise so we could plan a way out of watching the porno. I started to feel fuzzy. Then, Lauren said…she said…don’t…you…want…to kiss Kati. Oh god. We are so screwed.” Dennis sighed.

“Do you remember kissing me?” Kati asked.

“No.” Dennis whimpered his face turning a darker shade of red.

“Then why are you upset?” Kati pushed.

“I told her I’d rather kiss Tom.” Dennis admitted. “Shit, I probably blew our cover.”

“I remember Lauren asking me if I wanted to kiss you too,” Kati answered excitedly. “I said I wasn’t feeling well. She was going to have someone take me to lie down. Who did she have take me?”

Dennis wrinkled his brow as he tried to penetrate the fog inhabiting his brain. “I don’t remember.”

“What happened to Doug and Tom?” Kati wondered.

“I don’t know.” Dennis sighed.

“This isn’t right. We shouldn’t be this disoriented even if we were drunk and you only had one beer and I only drank a coke. I think we were drugged.” Kati decided. “We need to go to the hospital and make sure we weren’t poisoned.”

“What about Doug and Tom?” Dennis asked.

“If they were drugged too, they’ll likely report in to Fuller or head to the hospital. Once we’ve been checked out, we can call Fuller. And Dennis, I think we should both do a rape kit in case.” Kati suggested.

“Oh god, you think you were raped?” Dennis asked looking sick to his stomach.

“I don’t remember having sex. I don’t remember who I had sex with. But I know my body was used.” Kati admitted.

“What if it was me?” Dennis asked worried.

“Do you remember having sex with me?” Kati asked.

“No.” Dennis answered.

“I don’t think it was you. If it turns out it was; I won’t press charges because I know neither of us was in our right minds but I think Lauren did something to both of us and I want to find out.” Kati insisted.

“What about Dean?” Dennis asked.

“If he doesn’t want to support me, then he’s not the man I think he is.” Kati reassured.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own 21 Jump Street or any of its characters. This is a fanfiction written for fun. No profit is being made.

Doug woke up feeling like someone had taken a sledge hammer to his head repeatedly. His mouth was dry and fuzzy as though someone had filled it with cotton balls until there was no saliva left. 

His body felt as though he’d had a rather wild night which would have been fine if he was in his bed safely cuddled with Dorothy but based off his level of discomfort, he’d fallen asleep somewhere else. Forcing his eyes (which felt like they’d been rubbed with sandpaper) open, he saw that he was in the driver’s seat of a car. Vaguely he registered that it was Tommy’s mustang.

That meant Tommy might be nearby. Forcing his eyes to remain open and his head to move slightly, he became aware of Tommy lying on his back in the back seat, arm thrown over his eyes, and a large erection lying over his stomach as it was obvious he’d been unable to zip his jeans to cover it in its current state.

Despite the fuzziness and pain in his head, it became quite clear that something was terribly wrong. They were in Tom’s car, in an alley, and Tom who was prudishly modest about his manhood was lying on his back allowing anyone who would glance into the vehicle a clear view. The penis in question was also looking a bit sore, a rather dark shade of red that was purplish in color.

“Tommy?” Doug croaked.

“Yeah,” Tom groaned back.

“What’s going on?” Doug asked.

“I think I need to go to the hospital,” Tom answered.

“What’s wrong?” Doug prompted.

“I have a pounding headache, I’m sick to my stomach, and no matter what I do it won’t go down. It really hurts,” Tom whispered his voice cracking slightly.

There was no question in Doug’s mind what “it” was.

“How long has ‘it’ been up?” Doug asked.

“I don’t know; it was like that when I woke up and I tried to take care of it but it doesn’t go down. I think we were given something. I’m not sure where or when but this isn’t normal.” Tom answered.

“What about Fuller?” Doug questioned.

“We’ll phone in or go in after the hospital,” Tom reassured.

“Okay, Tommy. I’m not doing so good either,” Doug agreed.

“I know; I tried to wake you earlier. If it wasn’t for your snoring I would have thought you were dead or in a coma.” Tom gently teased.

“We’re going to be late for school,” Doug sighed remembering their case.

“I don’t think it will matter. Whoever did this to us isn’t expecting us to show up today.” Tom decided.

“Who do you think did it?” Doug asked.

“Lauren, without question. She dosed the beers and probably Kati’s coke too. We thought she was recruiting for the child porn but I think it goes deeper. I think she’s drugging kids and filming them.” Tom answered.

“How did you work that out?” Doug asked as he carefully drove them out of the alley and tried to get oriented to his surroundings so he could get them to the hospital despite the pounding in his head.

“Doug, this” Tom stated gesturing to his still hard penis, “is not normal. With as sore as I am I’d say I did something I’m sure to regret. That Sheila girl was there and Lauren. My guess is I had sex with one or both.” 

“Jesus Tommy, are you sure?” Doug prompted.

“I don’t remember much after drinking my beer and starting to watch the movie. I was starting to feel really aroused and then it goes blank. I hope I didn’t force myself on either of them.” Tom sighed looking a bit green.

“You think you raped someone?” Doug whispered a catch in his voice.

“If Sheila was drugged too…” Tom drifted off.

“But Lauren, she was into you, are you sure she’d share?” Doug continued trying to work it out.

“Doug it’s pretty obvious they gave me Viagra and since you aren’t sharing the same symptoms it’s unlikely they gave it to you too. There’s only one reason to give a teenage boy Viagra. If you want him to perform multiple times.” Tommy groaned.

“Do you remember anything?” Doug asked.

“Just some images. Someone was kissing my neck and I kind of remember a warm mouth…” Tom answered blushing.

“But Tommy that’s just necking.

“I remember the mouth on me. It was such a relief because I was so…” Tom again was unable to finish the blush staining his face bright red.

“Okay Tommy, do you remember whose mouth it was?” Doug prompted.

Tom shook his head regretting the action immediately before a whispered, “No.”

When they arrived at the hospital, Doug took them into the lot outside the emergency room and parked next to Booker’s Cadillac.

“At least we know they made it to the hospital.” Doug stated pointing to the car.

“Yeah, that’s good.” Tom agreed arranging his shirt so that it provided modesty despite his embarrassing situation.

“How is it?” Doug asked.

“I can’t zip them and even the shirt hurts against it but I’m not walking in uncovered.” Tom told him.

The partners walked in together and headed straight for the reception desk.

“Tom! Doug! Oh thank god!” Kati cried spotting them as they came in.

The overenthusiastic officer hurried over and hugged them each in turn, blushing furiously when Tom moaned as she squeezed tightly against him feeling his hardness.

“How you feeling?” Doug prompted changing the subject.

“Like someone slipped me a roofie and took advantage.” Kati shrugged. “You?”

“Same,” Doug answered looking at Tom with pity.

“Looks like they slipped Tommy something extra,” Kati responded sympathetically.

“Yeah,” Tom answered lowering his head to look at the floor and getting an eyeful of the way his shirt was standing away due to his problem making his face blush further.

“Come on Tommy, you can sit with us while Doug signs you both in,” Kati suggested leading Tommy over to the hard plastic chairs where she and Dennis were waiting.

“Dennis and I are signed up for drug testing and rape kits. I think you should both do the same.” Kati suggested.

Tom flushed a darker shade of red, “It’s a good idea for you but we’re men. If anything, we should be worried about being accused.”

“Male, female, it doesn’t matter if someone drugs you and takes advantage of you,” Kati reminded.

“But we’re officers,” Tom hissed.

“Drugged officers,” Kati retorted.

“Kati,” A nurse called.

“That’s me.” Kati answered looking at Dennis and Tom with longing. 

“It’ll be okay,” Dennis reassured. 

Kati nodded, “I’ll see you after.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own 21 Jump Street or any of its characters. This is a fanfiction written for fun. No profit is being made.

Tom hadn’t been so embarrassed since his teen years when inappropriate erections were more frequent. He hadn’t had trouble calming an unwanted stiffy since he was 17.

“You okay?” Dennis whispered.

“I’ll survive, you?” Tom replied.

“Same. Do you remember much?” Dennis questioned.

“Beer, dirty movie, arousal, someone kissing my neck, a mouth, pleasure, darkness,” Tom related. “You?”

“Beer, dirty movie, trying to plan a way out of it, Lauren asking me if I wanted to kiss Kati…telling her I’d rather kiss you.” Dennis admitted slowly watching Tom’s face for a reaction.

Tom swallowed and looked up his brown eyes searching Dennis face through his bangs, “Did we?”

“Maybe? I was with someone last night…” Dennis tried to answer honestly. “Maybe you or maybe Kati or maybe someone else. I’m not sure.”

“Doug and I woke up in my mustang in an alley behind the school.” Tom answered looking like he was calculating something, “You?”

“In my Cadillac with Kati up on Lover’s Lane, she’s sure she slept with someone. She isn’t sure who,” Dennis answered.

“So they planted us in places with people who would look appropriate if we’d gone on a bender and woke up hung over,” Tom pondered.

“Do you remember anything else?” Dennis questioned.

“I remember cameras but I was too horny and it felt too good to care at the time,” Tom whispered shame coloring his cheeks.

“You were horny?” Dennis whispered his breath catching.

Tom’s color darkened, “yeah.”

“Hey guys, did you figure anything out yet?” Doug greeted as he joined them.

“Nothing we didn’t already know,” Tom answered glancing at Dennis nervously.

“Sorry Doug, our stories are rather similar,” Dennis agreed gently patting Tom’s leg reassuringly.

“Dennis?” A nurse called out. 

“Well, I’m off for my dose of humiliation. See you in the squad room after,” Dennis informed them strutting off behind the nurse as though he didn’t have a care in the world.  
Before long Tom was called and he limped after the nurse trying to keep his shirt from clinging to the front of his body.

“Do you need a rape kit too?” the nurse asked.

“It wouldn’t hurt,” Tom admitted.

“Put each item of clothing into one of each of these bags. A nurse will be in with a camera shortly. We’ll need to probe, take a few hairs, a few vials of blood, and some swabs.” The nurse warned.

Tom nodded his understanding.

“Your friend said you had another problem,” the nurse prompted.

Tom groaned admitting, “I have an erection that won’t subside.”

“How long have you been erect?” the nurse asked in a clinical voice which helped to dispel Tom’s embarrassment.

“Since last night, I think.” Tom admitted.

“Have you tried to remedy the situation manually?” the nurse continued.

Feeling his face flame in humiliation, Tom confessed, “Yes.”

“I’ll let the doctor know. I’m sorry to say a needle will be needed.” The nurse answered sympathetically.

Tom nodded more embarrassed than worried about pain.

The rape kit was the most humiliating experience of his life thus far. Allowing the doctor to examine his body under a black light and taking pictures of where his body glowed from fluids made his violation seem much worse than before. 

The needle used to draw the blood from his penis was another form a torture that he never wanted to experience again. Fortunately, despite the pain of the needle, he felt relief that his erection had finally subsided.

The doctor assured him that there would be no permanent damage though he should abstain from sexual contact for a few days and never use Viagra unless he was under a doctor’s care.

Tom agreed easily. He never wanted a repeat of this experience.

The doctors told him normally his blood tests would take days for results but his captain had called in a favor with the hospital administrator and their results would be available in several hours.

He’d been tested for drugs and potential diseases and his DNA put on file to compare against whatever else was found on his body. After all the samples were taken, Tom was given a shot for pain and to relieve the nausea. He felt better instantly but a little loopy.

While Tom was relieved when the ordeal was finally over, he desperately wanted to go home and shower instead of heading into the station.

“You may use the hospital shower now,” the nurse informed him, handing him travel sized toothpaste, shampoo, and soap as well as a disposable razor, comb and toothbrush.

“I didn’t know you provided those,” Tom answered dumbly.

“We don’t, we keep these just for rape cases. We know the first thing a victim wants to do is wash,” the nurse answered gently.

“What about clothes?” Tom asked realizing he’d given his for the rape kit and couldn’t leave in the hospital gown he was currently wearing.

The nurse smiled kindly, “Someone named Judy stopped by with a bag for each of you. She and two other officers are waiting to drive you and your friends back to the station.”

Tom nodded as it occurred to him that Captain Fuller had been informed. Somehow the earlier comment about his Captain having called in a favor had gone over his head. Some police officer, not very observant he lamented, though in his defense he’d had a really bad night.

Once he was washed and dressed, a nurse led him out a back corridor. He smiled when he saw Kati wrapped in Dean’s arms and Dennis being hugged by both Judy and Harry at once.

“Hey,” he greeted.

“Hanson!” Judy greeted releasing her death grip on Dennis to squish the breath from Tom’s lungs.

“Hey Jude,” Tom greeted shyly when he was able to fill his lungs with air again.

Harry patted him on the back as both he and Judy embraced Doug in a bear hug as he came out shortly after Tom.

Tom leaned against the wall next to Dennis.

“How’d it go?” he mumbled.

“Most humiliating experience of my life and that includes the time my mom caught me spanking the monkey,” Dennis whispered, “you?”

“I’ll see your humiliation and raise you a huge needle to drain the blood from my persistent…ah you know.” Tom whispered back.

“Ouch,” Dennis murmured back giving Tom’s arm a gentle rub in sympathy.

Tom nodded desperate to talk with Dennis about what might have happened between them the night before and how he felt about it. Tom was very confused. He hoped he hadn't touched a teenage girl, yet he wasn't sure he liked the idea of having done something with Dennis. If he decided to pursue a relationship with his fellow officer. He wanted it to be a relationship not a one night stand. He didn't believe in sex just for the sake of sex. For Tom sex was not just about feeling good but making someone you love feel good. He didn't know if he loved Booker or if he could love Booker. He just found him attractive and was curious. It was obvious Booker was interested but Tom didn't know what for. Did Booker want a kiss, a one night stand, a relationship? There were too many variables and too many people around making it impossible for Tom to get the answers he needed.

“Are you guys ready to go tell Fuller all about your night of debauchery?” Harry teased.

The four officers all glared at Ioke in mutiny but agreed to go. Kati climbed in Dean’s car while Judy drove Dennis in his Cadillac and Harry took Doug and Tom in his mustang.

“We knew none of you should be driving so Dean brought us over so we could take you and your cars back,” Harry explained.

“Good idea, I’m still fuzzy,” Doug admitted.

“Did you know they were dating?” Harry asked starting a neutral conversation that continued all the way to the station.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own 21 Jump Street or any of its characters. This is a fanfiction written for fun. No profit is being made.

The officers arrived at the station still feeling tired but relieved to put the hospital behind them. Fuller called to them the moment they were through the door. The four weary officers went straight to his office. After asking the men to wait outside his office, Fuller closed the door before returning to his desk and leaning on the front of it so that there was no barrier between him and his officer. Then, he began his debriefing.

“What do you remember?” Fuller began.

Kati relayed what she could and couldn’t remember from the previous evening, including her feelings about what the results of the rape kit might show. 

“I have your results,” Fuller told her.

“Already?” Kati asked.

“Yes, your instincts were good. You were given GHB. Your rape kit showed positive for sexual intercourse. The DNA of the semen recovered was compared to that of your fellow officers and against the known sexual predator database. It did not match your fellow officers or anyone known in the database. A further search provided that it does not match anyone in the non-criminal database either. The DNA will be kept on file to compare to any suspects. You tested negative for pregnancy and sexually transmitted diseases. You will need to retest for diseases in 3 months and if that’s negative you’ll need to repeat in 9 months. If that test is also negative you’ll be in the clear for sexually transmitted diseases,” Fuller related, “Did you have any questions?”

Kati looked a bit stunned but shook her head no.

“Do you have any suspects?” Fuller continued.

“I think we should get a DNA sample from that linebacker, Paul.” Kati pointed out.

“I’ve already got a favor called in to get a warrant for his DNA,” Fuller agreed. “Anybody else?”

“Jared,” Kati added.

“Okay, so Paul and Jared. Any other potentials?” Fuller continued.

Kati shook her head no.

“Alright, Kati you are excused. Why don’t you head up to the crib and get some rest,” Fuller suggested. 

Kati looked surprised but thanked the captain and headed out of the office closing the door behind her.

Once Kati had left, Fuller asked Doug to come in and relate what he could remember of their experience. Doug’s story was similar to Kati’s ending with the movie and the feeling that he’d been sexually active the night before.

“Your instincts are good. You were given GHB. Your rape kit showed positive for sexual fluids. The DNA recovered from your body was compared to that of your fellow officers and against the known sexual predator database. It did not match your fellow officers or known predators. This is where the problem comes in. The DNA did match that of a rape victim who was taken to the hospital last night by her mother. Does the name Sheila Robinson mean anything to you?” Fuller questioned.

“She’s a cheerleader at the school. I gave her a ride to Lauren’s house.” Doug answered looking nauseous.

“She was also given GHB and the semen recovered from her body matches your DNA. It will help that you also had a rape kit performed; however, she’s only 17. Any way we look at this you can be charged with rape.” Fuller explained.

“But…” Doug was at a loss for words.

“Don’t worry Penhall. The department will provide a lawyer and the fact that you were drugged against your will won’t be overlooked. Ultimately you won’t be found guilty but I’ll have to suspend you pending investigation.” Fuller sighed.

“That poor girl. How’s she doing? Oh shit, what do I tell Dorothy?” Doug worried.

“That poor girl is being looked after by a loving family. She’s doing alright. She doesn’t remember what happened. She’s embarrassed and confused but she wasn’t harmed. What you tell Dorothy is up to you but if she gives you a hard time, tell her to call me and I will explain that you were taken advantage of and are not responsible for what happened.” Fuller reassured.

“Okay, thanks Captain.” Doug agreed.

“Doug, I need your gun and badge,” Fuller prompted.

Doug shook his head and pulled out his badge handing it over to his captain, “My gun’s in my desk.”

“Bring it in here and then send in Dennis and Tom,” Fuller requested.

“Together?” Doug questioned.

“Yes, I have some information that applies to both of them before I separate them for questioning,” Fuller explained.

Doug told Tom and Dennis that the captain wanted to see them together. Tom looked puzzled while Dennis looked a bit defeated.

“Why do you look like someone kicked your puppy?” Tommy asked.

“I’m suspended,” Doug muttered.

“What! Why?” Tom demanded.

“I had sex last night,” Doug responded.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure we all did,” Tom agreed.

“My DNA matches a rape kit done on Sheila and she’s only 17,” Doug explained.

“Jesus Doug, but you didn’t even know. You were drugged. Hell she might even have been responsible,” Tom babbled trying to find a way out for Penhall.

“Fuller knows, but he doesn’t have a choice, he has to suspend me pending investigation,” Doug admitted.

“Why can’t he just put you on desk duty?” Booker asked.

“Whether or not I’m responsible is irrelevant, even if she’s responsible its statutory rape and her mother took her for the rape kit last night. She had GHB too. I think she’s as surprised as we are,” Doug worried.

“Then Lauren should have to answer for the rape,” Dennis added.

“But how do we prove it?” Tom wondered a calculating look on his handsome face.

“Booker! Hanson!” Fuller called out.

“We’ll talk later, don’t worry Doug, we’ll figure it out,” Tom reassured patting Doug on the back.

Doug nodded and headed for his desk to retrieve his gun.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own 21 Jump Street or any of its characters. This is a fanfiction written for fun. No profit is being made.

Booker strutted into Fuller’s office and collapsed on a chair as though he didn’t have a care in the world. 

Tom limped behind him at a slower pace anger in every step. When he reached the office, he closed the door and turned to his Captain, “Why is Doug suspended?”

“Hanson, his DNA matches a seventeen year old rape victim. Our department loses all credibility if he isn’t suspended. I’ve already got a call into our department lawyer and he’s got our private investigator looking for evidence of Penhall’s innocence. I’ve already handed over his blood results showing he was dosed with GHB. I promise you I will fight this with everything the department has and if it isn’t enough I’ll continue the fight with everything I have. I know Penhall is innocent. His calm acceptance is only going to help his case. If he was screaming his innocence and going to the press, it would look like he’s trying to gain public sympathy. If we are able to keep this quiet, it will improve his case. No one wants to put a good officer in jail.” Fuller reassured.

“Jail? Jail! What do you mean jail? He was raped, he shouldn’t be suspended and jail shouldn’t even be a thought!” Tommy raged.

“Calm down Hanson, you’re going to hurt yourself and you aren’t healed yet,” Fuller answered calmly, “I will not have you making a scene. I promise you I will not allow this to go badly for Doug.”

Tom sat down with a pout and didn’t look like he’d been convinced but he did appear ready to listen.

“Now let’s move onto your and Booker’s future.” Fuller continued.

“Why, what did we do?” Booker asked, looking at his nails.

“And why are we in here together when you had Kati and Doug go separately?” Hanson added.

“Is Kati suspended too?” Dennis asked concern showing on his face.

“No, Kati is not suspended but she’ll be transferring schools. Until we know who raped her, it’s not safe for her there. If she’s up to it, I have an assignment for her with Hoffs at an all-girls school.” Fuller answered.

“She was definitely raped?” Tom asked.

“Yeah,” Fuller agreed.

“My money’s on Paul,” Dennis spoke up.

“Is she okay?” Tom asked.

“She’s coping,” Fuller agreed, “her money’s on Paul too.”

“Did I…” Tom’s voice trailed off as he looked at the floor.

“There was only one person’s DNA recovered on her and it didn’t match any of her fellow officers.” Fuller reassured.

Tom seemed to breathe a sigh of relief but Dennis didn’t look reassured.

“So if Kati and Doug both were doused with GHB how about us?” Dennis prompted.

Fuller sighed, “As I’m sure you’ve ascertained you were both drugged as well.”

Tom returned to looking at the floor with a frown. 

“We’re both rather sure we were sexually active as well last night. Do you know who we were with? Does that mean that we’re suspended too?” Dennis continued to prompt not allowing Fuller a chance to answer.

Tom looked up at his captain with tears in his eyes, “Just tell me if I molested a child.”

“Neither of you remembers who you were with last night?” Fuller responded ignoring both officers’ questions.

Tom shook his head while Dennis continued to watch the Captain with a poker face.

Fuller looked down at his notes before asking, “Are either of you gay?” 

Tom’s eyes grew wide with shock, “I didn’t…with a teenage…boy?”

“Okay this is really difficult,” Fuller sighed, “so I’m going to read it straight from the medical report.”

Clearing his throat Fuller began reading the summary of the report, “Report summary for Officer Dennis Booker. Blood tested positive for GHB and alcohol. Disease panel shows no STD’s. Recommend retesting for HIV in 3 months and an additional follow-up in 9 months. Rape kit shows evidence of sexual contact. Semen residue was found around the lips and chin in addition to the stomach, thighs, and groin. Residue semen DNA found around the mouth and chin is a match for that provided by Officer Thomas Hanson. Residue semen DNA found on the stomach, thighs, and groin match that of Officer Dennis Booker.”

Fuller glanced up to see Dennis blushing and sneaking glances at Tom as he tried to keep his focus on Fuller. Tom’s face was bright red with embarrassment and his eyes were firmly fixed on the floor. His lips were quivering as he obviously tried to work out what the report meant.

Rubbing his eyes as though to wipe away the report, he picked up a second piece of paper, “Report summary for Officer Thomas Hanson. Blood tested positive for GHB, alcohol, and Viagra. Disease panel shows no STD’s. Recommend retesting for HIV in 3 months and an additional follow-up in 9 months. Rape kit shows evidence of sexual contact. Semen residue found around the thighs and groin. Residue semen DNA is a match for that provided by Officer Thomas Hanson. Residue saliva DNA found on the groin matches that of Officer Dennis Booker.”

Tom finally looked up and turned wide eyes on his fellow officer. 

Booker met his eyes desperately trying to understand what was going on inside Tom’s head. He was obviously surprised maybe even shocked. But was he angry, repulsed, excited, or some combination of all three?

“I know you were both drugged. Were either of you involved against your will?” Fuller groaned in embarrassment.

Dennis watched Tom waiting for him to answer holding his breath in anticipation.

“I don’t remember much of what happened after I drank the beer. I don’t remember giving consent but I don’t think Dennis took advantage of me. I think he was used just as much as I was. I’d like to speak with him privately, if I may.” Tom answered his eyes never leaving Dennis’s.

“Booker?” Fuller asked.

“Same, but the other way around.” Dennis answered not breaking eye contact with Tom.

“Alright gentlemen, under the circumstances I’m going to let you use my office to talk. I’ll be back in fifteen minutes. When I return, I want an answer if you’re both willing to continue working together or not.” Fuller stated looking first Booker in the eye and then Hanson before leaving and closing the door firmly behind him.

“He uhm didn’t give us much time,” Tom stated shyly rubbing a hand over the back of his neck in a gesture of nervousness.

“We don’t need much time, do we?” Dennis asked.

“Are you angry with me?” Tom blurted.

Dennis was surprised and unsure why Tom was asking that of all the potential questions, “No.”

“Do you remember what happened?” Tom continued shyly.

“Some,” Dennis hedged. “You?”

“I remember being incredibly horny, someone kissing me and a warm mouth but I didn’t remember who it was. I guess it was you.” Tom blushed dark red. “Do you remember what we did?”

“I remember some kissing and a little nuzzling. I don’t remember everything but it’s coming back in fuzzy bits here and there,” Dennis answered honestly.

“Do you regret what we did?” Tom asked directly, his eyes holding Dennis’s as though he could find the answer in the brown depths.

“Only that it wasn’t consensual and I don’t remember it clearly,” Dennis admitted taking a chance with his heart before asking, “do you?”

Dennis held his breath as Tom rubbed the top of his lip in deep contemplation.

“I’m not sure.” Tom began seeing Dennis face fall in a look of defeat. At that look Tom began to plead. “Please, listen I’m a bit confused and we don’t have long to talk so this may not come out well. Just let me explain before you get angry or walk away.”

Dennis took a deep breath and released it slowly, “Okay, I’m listening…talk.”

Tom nodded, cleared his throat and began, “I always thought I was completely straight. I’ve always been with women before.”

Dennis nodded looking accepting.

“But then I met you. There’s something about you, Book. You’re not just good looking and sexy as hell. You’re also intelligent, industrious, and fun. At first I didn’t understand my feelings. I thought I was jealous of you. I thought of you as a rival.” Tom explained.

“A racist bastard,” Dennis teased.

Tom blushed nodding, “Then, I realized that I had misjudged you. I thought I could try to be your friend but I was still at odds with you. I felt foolish whenever we were together. I couldn’t measure up. I didn’t think we could be friends. I thought you wanted to show me up.”

Dennis was shaking his head no gently unwilling to interrupt Tom when he was explaining his thoughts and feelings which he’d been longing to hear since he first laid eyes on the handsome officer.

“I tried to be friends and then I thought you’d let me down. But you hadn’t you’d done everything you could to help me. I found myself even more attracted and curious about the potential of being with another man. No, that’s wrong. I was curious about being with you.” Tom elaborated.

Dennis smiled the joy in his heart reaching his eyes and making them sparkle.

“Now, this happened,” Tom gestured between them, “only I don’t remember it and I don’t know what it means. Are we still getting to know one another? Are we starting to date? Are we starting a relationship? Or did we just have a drugged out one night stand that was meaningless except we were both horny? How do you feel about me? I need to be honest. I don’t know where this is going or if it’s going. But, I want to pursue it. I want to try to start a relationship…with you. I don’t want whatever happened between us to get in the way. I need to know how you feel. I need to know what you want.” 

Dennis felt his heart soar. Tom thought he was attractive and sexy and wanted to start a relationship. Pursuing a relationship with another male was new to him but he was curious and interested enough to want to try with him.

“I’m attracted to you. I’d like to explore our feelings for one another and see where things lead.” Dennis agreed.

“If we do this, I want...when I’m with a girl it’s just her so I’d want it to be just you.” Tom added.

Dennis nodded, “Okay, we’ll date exclusively and see how things go.”

Tom smiled, “Really? You want to start dating? Me?”

“Yes, I want to start dating you,” Dennis agreed chuckling and pulling Tom in for a kiss.

Tom melted into the contact relishing the taste of Booker’s tongue in his mouth and the feel of his hands touching his body. Tom felt the need to touch in return. Running his hands over Dennis face, down his neck, over his chest, around his back and finally down to his ass. Tom squeezed the globes and pulled Dennis body tightly against his own.

Dennis groaned as his erection came to life pressing against the zip of his jeans which were blocking the way to Tom’s flesh.

“I want...” Tom began but was interrupted by Fuller entering the office and clearing his throat loudly.

Booker pulled away trying to discretely readjust himself before sitting in the chair next to Tom’s once more and giving his attention to their commanding officer.

“So I take it neither of you wants to press charges against the other?” Fuller asked.

“No.” Dennis answered blushing.

“No.” Tom agreed.

“Is your cover burned?” Fuller pressed.

“I don’t know.” Tom admitted.

“I don’t think so.” Booker added.

“Why not?” Fuller pushed.

“If our cover was burned we wouldn’t have woken up where we did. Since Lauren doesn’t know where the McQuaids or I live, they put me up at Lover’s Lane with Kati and Tom and Doug together in an alley. It made more sense than taking Kati home and asking her parents where we all live. If we were really teenagers it would make sense if I got drunk that I’d end up at Lover’s Lane with my girlfriend. It would also make sense that Tom and his brother would end up somewhere familiar together. I think our covers are intact.” Dennis reassured.

“Are you both willing to go back in as partners?” Fuller asked.

“Why what more do you need?” Tom asked looking intrigued.

“I want you to go in and get proof that Doug was raped and is not responsible for what happened to Sheila but is himself a victim. Kati’s not going back in. The story is that her father was transferred and the family is moving. Will you be able to work together and keep clear heads?” Fuller questioned.

“Yes, but what about Doug?” Tom agreed while questioning.

“Sure,” Dennis chimed in, “but how are we going to be partners when they think we hate each other?”

“Sheila really is pressing rape charges against Doug and with the McQuaids' history of misdemeanors, we’re using the story that Doug is in juvenile lock-up pending trial to keep his cover and meet the terms of his suspension. After what appears to have happened yesterday, Lauren knows you don’t actually hate one another and since Tom is her cousin maybe you’re keeping in touch with her through Tom.” Fuller suggested.

“So you want us to go in friendly?” Dennis asked.

“No, I want you to go in keeping to your groups and publically avoiding one another but without further fights as though you’re now friendly despite being in different social clicks.” Fuller amended. 

“About what you walked in on,” Tom hedged unsure how exactly to explain what he was still trying to quantify to himself.

“What you do in private is your business; just don’t let it affect your work. Any other questions?” Fuller answered.

“No.” both Officers answered together.

“Good now go home and get some rest so that you can both get to school on time tomorrow.” Fuller demanded.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own 21 Jump Street or any of its characters. This is a fanfiction written for fun. No profit is being made.

Tom left Fuller’s office fully intending to grab some lunch and talk with Dennis but Doug was waiting for him at his desk and he couldn’t just ignore his best friend in his time of need no matter what else was going on in his life. Seizing on an idea to help Penhall and out himself, he discreetly tugged on Dennis sleeve so he’d know Tom wanted him to come along and headed to his desk.

“Hey Dougie, how ya’ doin’?” Tom asked pulling his fellow officer into a hug.

“Not so good. I don’t know how I’m going to explain this to Dorothy.” Doug admitted.

“Yeah, I don’t envy you that conversation,” Tom agreed.

“Me and Booker were going to go get some lunch and talk about how to proceed with the case. Do you want to join us?” Tom offered glancing at Booker to see his reaction. A slight smirk and half nod reassured him he had approval.

“Pizza?” Doug asked hopefully.

Glancing at Booker, Tom saw a discreet nod. “Pizza,” Tom agreed giving Doug another half hug and kiss on the forehead. He was a little nervous about Doug’s reaction to their upcoming discussion but knew it would be better to get it out in the open rather than have Doug find out from someone else. He would take it much better if he was honest and upfront.

Dennis called in a take-out order and the three headed out of the station. 

“If you can pick me up tomorrow, I’ll ride with Doug and we can go back to my place.” Tom suggested.

Dennis offered to pick up the pizza and meet them at Tom’s.

Arrangements made, Tom hopped into the passenger seat of Doug’s car and considered how he wanted to introduce the subject.

“If Dorothy throws me out, can I stay with you?” Doug asked.

“Yeah, you won’t be homeless,” Tom agreed knowing Dorothy might not forgive Doug even though it wasn’t his fault.

“So what did Fuller tell you?” Doug asked.

“You were drugged and are facing rape charges from that Sheila girl. He’s keeping me and Booker on the case to dig up anything we can to help prove your innocence. Do you remember anything?” Tom prompted.

“I didn’t this morning but things keep coming back in little flashes. Like a fog is slowly lifting and I can see little pieces of my memories. The doctors say that’s normal with the drugs. Like how I remember Sheila taking her clothes off and calling me to join her on the bed. Sheila might remember too and that would help prove I wasn’t at fault if we can prove that I didn’t give her the drugs.” Doug explained.

“That’s good. Do you remember anything else?” Tom continued.

“Lauren asking me if I wanted to kiss Sheila. And damn, Tommy I was so incredibly horny and she was rubbing up against me and I wanted to … I just felt like I had to … like I needed it so bad…” Doug tried to explain.

“Yeah I remember being so hard I thought my dick would fall off if I didn’t get some relief,” Tom agreed.

“So what happened to you last night? Did you get laid?” Doug prompted.

“I got a blow job,” Tom answered.

“Do you know who provided the service?” Doug continued, “Was it Lauren?”

“No, it wasn’t Lauren,” Tom hedged feeling his heart begin to race as he knew the moment of truth was fast approaching.

“Well, do you know who it was?” Doug prodded.

“Yeah, I do. The thing is you’re probably going to be surprised. I want you to know before I tell you that I don’t blame anyone. And I’m not upset about it. I’m actually kind of interested,” Tom began trying to explain his feelings.

“You’re interested in a teenager?” Doug asked his voice strained as though he were trying to keep the judgement from coming through in his voice.

“No, not a teenager. It was Booker.” Tom answered looking at Doug sheepishly.

“Booker? Dennis Booker? He gave you a blow job? I thought you hated one another.” Doug asked puzzled.

“Not so much,” Tom answered watching Doug carefully as he waited for the full impact of his confession to reach Doug.

“So you don’t hate Booker?” Doug asked.

“No.” Tom agreed.

“And Booker doesn’t hate you?” Doug continued.

“No.” Tom agreed again.

“And he gave you a blow job last night?” Doug questioned trying to wrap his mind around it.

“Yeah, but we were both on drugs just like you so neither of us remembers all that much. The DNA found on both of us from the rape kits confirms what happened.” Tom explained.

“And you’re okay with this?” Doug asked quietly.

“Yeah. It wasn’t his fault. He was drugged out and horny and I was drugged out and horny. That girl Lauren suggested it and with the GHB we were both compliant. The thing is, I was attracted to him before this happened. This just kind of helped to open my eyes to some possibilities I was denying.” Tom answered. “Are you okay with this?”

“It’s a lot to process Tommy and my head’s still really foggy. I’m just having trouble wrapping my mind around you with a guy. Any guy. And then, Booker? It just seems so unreal like I’m sort of waiting for the punchline. But I never thought I’d be up on rape charges with a teenage girl either so…I just keep waiting to wake up from it like it’s some bad dream.” Doug mumbled.

“But are we okay?” Tom asked.

“Jesus Tommy. How can you ask me that?” Doug questioned.

“I’m sorry, you can still stay at my apartment if you need and I’ll try to stay away from you if I disgust you now.” Tom answered dejectedly.

“Tommy! You’ve got to be kidding me. That is so the opposite of what I meant. I meant how can you ask me if we’re okay. I’m the one going on trial for rape. Not you. I don’t care who you date. That’s your business. Sure, I’d rather see you with a girl. That way our kids could grow up together. But, if you’re actually happy with Booker. And it’s a stretch for me to believe that. It’s your choice not mine. I’m your friend no matter what you do. We’re like brothers. We’re like the Mcquaids in real life. I’ve always got your back and I’ve always trusted that you have mine. I thought it was unspoken between us.” Doug lectured.

“I love you, Doug.” Tom whispered.

“I love you too but don’t tell your new boyfriend because he might not understand our relationship is very different from yours.” Doug answered with a smirk.

When they got to Tom’s place, Doug went into the bedroom to call Dorothy and talk about what happened while Tom raided the refrigerator for drinks knowing none of them would want a beer at the moment.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own 21 Jump Street or any of its characters. This is a fanfiction written for fun. No profit is being made.

Tom set out three plates, a six pack of Cokes, and a bag of barbecue potato chips. Then he flopped down onto the sofa and grabbed the remote to look for something to keep his mind occupied and him awake until Doug finished his call or Booker arrived.

Clicking on the basketball game, Tom leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He was asleep when Doug came out of the bedroom feeling broken. As he’d anticipated Dorothy was not in a reasonable mood having already been angry when he didn’t come home the night before. She was made still angrier when she found out that he’d reported to work before calling her. He hadn’t even gotten to the point of telling her that he was suspended. She’d told him not to bother coming home that his clothes would be out front in a garbage bag when he found a place.

He was just about to let himself out to pick up his things when Booker knocked. Doug hurried over to let him in. Booker was carrying 2 pies and a six pack of Sprite.

“Hey Dennis,” Doug greeted.

“Hey Doug. Where’s Tom?” Dennis greeted setting the pizza boxes on the counter with the Sprites.

“Napping on the sofa.” Doug whispered in response.

“Let’s let him sleep,” Dennis whispered back with a fond smile, “did you call Dorothy?”

Doug nodded grabbing a slice and taking a bite.

“How it go?” Dennis prompted.

“She threw me out and she doesn’t even know about the suspension.” Doug shrugged shoving half the slice into his mouth.

“You got a place to stay?” Dennis asked, “Because I only have a one bedroom but I have a pull out sofa and you could use it if you need it.”

“Thanks, Dennis. Tommy said I could stay with him if Dorothy threw me out,” Doug answered.

“So, she doesn’t know about the suspension and she still threw you out?” Dennis asked.

“Yeah, she gets like that sometimes,” Doug sighed shoving the rest of the slice of pizza into his mouth.

Booker took a bite and chewed thoughtfully, “So do you think Lauren’s in it on her own or do you think she has help?”

“I think she’s too young to not have help. She lives in a really nice house, her parents must have money but they weren’t around,” Doug considered.

“Yeah, she probably is trying to get attention by acting up,” Dennis smirked.

“Speaking of which, I noticed you seemed to have gotten some of Tom’s attention. Care to share what’s going on?” Doug prompted grabbing a second slice and folding it into a sandwich before taking an abnormally large bite.

“What have you noticed?” Dennis hedged taking a bite himself.

“It looks like you’ve been making cow eyes at one another all day,” Doug suggested.

“I don’t make cow eyes,” Dennis corrected raising an eyebrow at Doug, “so Tommy told you then?”

“He left a lot out and I’m okay with being in the dark about what you two choose to do or not do. But I want you to know that Tom means a lot to me. He’s like a little brother. So if this is just some game to you, you’d better stop it right now. I want Tom to be happy and I’m okay if you make him happy. But if you hurt him, I’ll hurt you,” Doug warned.

“I would never hurt Tom,” Dennis was quick to reassure.

“So you like him?” Doug asked.

“Yeah, I like him Doug.” Dennis agreed.

“So are you like gay?” Doug asked.

Dennis smirked, only Doug would feel the need to ask a man who admitted he is dating another man if he was gay.

“Bisexual,” Dennis corrected taking a swallow of soda.

“What does that mean, exactly?” Doug questioned.

Dennis took a deep steadying breath before answering, “It means that I am attracted to both men and women.”

“I know what bisexual means,” Doug growled. “What I want to know is what it means for Tommy. Does it mean you are dating him and only him or are you getting some girl loving on the side?”

“Why are you asking me? Did you consider that maybe Tom is bisexual too? He has been dating girls for his entire dating career and didn’t seem to mind. Did you consider that maybe he wants to keep things open and date girls and me both?” Dennis suggested.

“No way, Tommy was always faithful to any girl he was seriously dating even when they weren’t officially a couple. If he’s dating you, he would want to be exclusive.” Doug disagreed.

“You know Tommy pretty well,” Booker agreed.

“So you’re going to be faithful?” Doug questioned.

“Yeah, Dougie, we already had this conversation,” Tom answered yawning as he joined them in the kitchen.

Dennis turned and smiled at the vision of Tommy freshly awakened from his nap, his face slack with sleep and hair rumpled from dozing on it yet somehow more beautiful than when he was freshly groomed from a shower.

“Good afternoon sleeping beauty,” Dennis greeted tugging Tom over into a hug and gentle kiss.

“Not in front of me,” Doug whined.

“You never minded me kissing my girlfriends in front of you,” Tommy teased.

“Just give me some time to get used to it,” Doug pleaded.

“No problem, did you save me any pizza?” Tom asked.

“Help yourself,” Dennis offered opening the box to reveal an entire untouched pie.

Tom picked out a slice and took a bite chewing thoughtfully.

“So how are we going to prove Doug’s innocence?” Tom asked.

“We have to convince Lauren to take us to her source,” Dennis decided.

“I think Tom has the best chance of convincing her, she had a major crush on him,” Doug suggested.

“I’m not in a hurry to get too close to her again. I’m still feeling sore,” Tom grumbled.

“Poor baby,” Dennis cooed touching Tom’s thigh gently.

“Don’t mock me,” Tom complained.

“I wasn’t mocking you, baby, I know you must be really hurting. You were hard for a long time and that was a really big needle,” Dennis sympathized.

“Don’t call him baby, it’s gross,” Doug insisted.

“It’s not that gross, but it is emasculating,” Tom disagreed frowning.

“It’s not emasculating. It’s affection,” Dennis argued.

“I’m not a girl,” Tom pouted.

Dennis smirked, “Of course you’re not. You’ve got a dick. A really nice one if memory serves.”

“Stop!” Doug cried covering his ears.

Dennis smirked and Tom chuckled.

Removing Doug’s hands, Tom smiled, “He’s just messing with you Doug. He doesn’t remember last night any more than we do.”

“No but I saw it before last night,” Dennis pointed out.

“Are we really going to discuss Tommy’s dick over lunch?” Doug wondered.

“Yeah, it’s a bit embarrassing,” Tom muttered rubbing the back of his neck as his face reddened.

“I don’t want to embarrass you,” Dennis answered smiling, “but I do want to talk about it later when we’re alone.”

“Okay,” Tom muttered rubbing his top lip. “So we’re going to see what we can do about Lauren.”

“Good plan,” Doug agreed.


End file.
